Rosie Thomas and the Chamber of secrets
by White-Lily-Rose
Summary: It's Rosie second year at Hogwarts and this time not only does she find out a little more of her parents but she finds out things about herself she never knew until now. Summaries suck (like I said) so just read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I am genuinely sorry that I haven't uploaded like I promised...but I had a lot of stuff going on like my dad getting Cancer, getting accepted into college and all that jazz. So I hadn't really been feeling up to writing but I realised that was stupid and I needed this. So, (so is my new favourite word along with 'Thingy' so don't be too surprised if I start using it), this is the chapter you have all been wating for...literally. I know it isn't very funny or anything special, it's quite crap if you ask me but I felt like I had to post it. (: I'll start uploading more once I edit it so yeaaaah. Have fun reading :P x**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Ron," breathed Harry, creeping up to the window and pushing it up so he could talk through the jail bars. "Ron how did you—? What the—?"

I stifled a giggle as Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

His reaction was very similar to my own earlier that evening, only I was being chased out the house by a fat pregnant woman brandishing a spatula madly at me like a sword. If I remember correctly, which I do, I stood frozen in the middle of the street with my muddy brown eyes wide and mouth open and closing in shock like a fish out of water; after running from the house. I was also wearing a bright, pink, frilly death trap known to some as a _dress_. It just wasn't my day.

"Alright, Harry?" I asked casually as I popped my head out the window next to Ron's. A cheeky grin danced along my lips before quickly changing into a frown. "You haven't been answering my Letters!" Artie chirped angrily on my shoulder obviously agreeing with me. "WHY?"

"Uh..."

"Don't give me that look!" I growled; my Bulgarian accent started to seep through. "I said don't!" Ron pushed me out the way and I fell back into the car seat with a thud.

"What's been going on?" Ron asked. "Why haven't you been answering our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles—"

"It wasn't me—and how did he know?" I let out a un-lady like snort that would surely send my aunt into hysterics and not the good kind. I crawled toward the window once more to answer his question.

"He works for the ministry," I replied as Harry just looked at me dumbly as if not quite believing I was there. Well I _am_ and he's going have to stop looking at me like that. I don't like it. Actually that's a lie, I love it when he looks at me even though I can't...he's my best fiend. Best friends don't like best friends, end of. "—and seeing as Hermione isn't here I may as well say this; _you __**know **__you're not supposed to do spells outside school—"_

"Good impression," Fred smirked from the front seat.

"Could use a little work though," George added.

"Not quite squeaky enough, I suppose?" I asked, fidgeting with the locket under my dress again.

"Not at all," the twins simultaneously replied with identical smirks on their identical faces. I gave them a smirk of my own before tuning back into Ron and Harry's conversation only to find they were silently glaring at us.

"Oh, no need to stop on our account," the three of us replied at the same time. "Do continue."

I still have no bloody clue as to how that happened. It's normal for Fred and George to speak in time with each other but not with me, that was just odd, unusual, _bizarre. _Ron shook his head a little before turning to harry with a thoughtful look on his freckled face.

"Oh, this doesn't count," he said. Huh? What doesn't count? "We're only borrowing this. It's dad's, _we _didn't enchant it although Rosie probably could." Damn right I could. "But doing magic infront of those Muggles you live with—"

"I told you I didn't—but it'll take too long to explain now— look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so—"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. My patience was wearing thing and Harry's yabbering wasn't making things any easier. "We've come to rescue you, you great clot pot!" No matter how gorgeously fit he is I am not a patient woman. Good go I'm turning into Hermione!

"But you can't magic me out either—"

"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards Fred, George and I while grinning like a cat that just caught his mouse. "You forget who I've got with me." A small giggle escaped my lips as I grinned back at Ron.

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry grumbled as he tied the rope tightly around a bar.

"Don't worry; I'll become a princess before that happens." Fred revved up the car while I just chilled out in the back seat while petting a rather grumpy Artie. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately which has been worrying me. I suppose he is getting quite old now, he wasn't exactly a chick when I rescued him from the not-so-sharp claws of my Aunts lazy excuse for a cat Boris.

"So don't worry Harry," I smiled reassuringly.

"Stand back," Fred warned. "Rosie, sit tight and keep a good hold of Artie." I nodded before doing just that. Artie hates loud noises these days, he freaks out.

I held Artie close to my chest as the car revved louder and louder until suddenly, with an alarmingly noisy crunching sound, the bars were pulled clean out of the windows. Alas, I hadn't a tight enough grip on Artie and he had a panic attack and was soon flying circles around Ron's head, literally.

"Control your bloody bird!" Ron snapped as he ducked away from artie for the third time. Impatient, I lunged forward in the direction of my feathered friend but he was still in panic mode. He swooped away from my grasp and headed for Fred and George in the front seat; effortlessly dodging their hands, crap.

"I thought I told you to keep hold of him!" Fred growled at me light-heartedly before George caught him. I let out an enormously relieved sigh before slouching across the seat wearing a peaceful smile.

"Bloody hell..." Ron sighed, like me, before turning to face a rather amused looking Mr Potter.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly before placing Artie in my pocket. George had tied his wings together with a thin white piece of string he found on the floor. It was to keep him from doing that again, you know...escaping, panicking and/or flying literal circles around Ron's head.

I shuffled along the seat to the other side, grabbed the bars from Ron and then tucked them away neatly before turning back towards them and giving them the thumbs up.

"Ok, now that that's sorted...get in," I said with a toothy grin.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff—my wand—my broomstick—"

"Harry, just get your smelly arse in here!" I screeched; my Bulgarian accent coming on much stronger than before once again, only this time there was a little frenchyness.

"Shut up Rosie, Harry where is it?" Ron snapped.

"_Shut up Rosie,"_ I mocked my red headed friend as he glared right back at me.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room—"

"No problem," George said from the passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry." Fred, George and I climbed in through the window almost catlike and into Harry's bedroom. My heart began to pound erratically in my chest and my palms begun to sweat all because I noticed the distance between the window and the, gulp, ground.

Once I was in I shuffled past Harry, who was now staring at my dress, and pulled a hairpin from my hair.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Harry asked as he stared dumbly at the hideous..._thing_ I was wearing.

"A lot of wizards would probably think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," I said as I continued to fiddle about with the lock and the hairpin completely ignoring his question.

"But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." Fred finished. And voila; after a small click the door swung open and Fred, George and I stood there grinning at our achievement like Cheshire cats only less cat-like and more human.

"So—Fred, George you go get his trunk—Harry, grab everything and anything you need and hand it to Ron while I'll keep watch." I whispered before handing Fred and George a Hairpin each, just in case. I doubt they would have one anyway unless they are secretly girls, I wouldn't be surprised. I only had one from sneaking out the house earlier...though I wouldn't really say sneak seeing as I got caught and chased out the house by a fat aunt and her spatula, _wonderful._

"Affirmative," Fred and George replied before sneaking out the door.

I watched with a mildly amused expression as Harry dashed madly about his room, collecting things and pretty much throwing them in Ron's face. He looked sort of cute with his hair all a tussle and his glasses askew.

While that was going on I snuck off down the stairs to help Fred and George heave the trunk up the stairs. In reality I just wanted to observe but they forced me to help.

"Geez, what's in this thing?" I whispered slightly out of breath as I gripped onto the trunk as if my life depended on it.

"Books," Harry's voice echoed softly from somewhere above me. "Lots and lots of books,"

"I'm not surprised," I mumbled. "Come on, be a man harry. It's not very gentlemanly of you to let a growing _woman_ handle such a...er...such a heavy...trunk such as this!" I was trying my hardest to get out of carrying it and for once Harry did actually listen to me. Artie chirped quietly from in my pocket, I could feel him attempt to escape the string but George tied it tight enough. I suppose it is animal cruelty but he acts like a human half the time anyway so technically its not it's just...cruelty I presume.

He gently pushed me out of the way before heaving the suitcase up the stairs only pausing once when his Uncle coughed.

"Ok, now Fred, George go get in the car. Harry and I will pass you and Ron the suitcase and stuff." I said to the two panting out of breath twins, who were leaning against each other, and Harry.

I felt my heart race in my chest as Harry leaned his head against my shoulder, exhausted, and I tried in vain to stop thinking about Harry as more than a friend and get over that pathetic little crush of mine but It's impossible to when I'm conscious of how freaking close his head is next to mine!

"Ok," Fred had recovered rather quickly and hopped into the back of the car faster than a blink of an eye...literally, I just blinked and he was in already. Creeped me out a little bit.

George gave me a not too subtle wink before hopping into the car with his brothers. I lifted up the trunk effortlessly while harry struggled on the other end, Hah!

"I thought...you...found this heavy?" Harry asked me as he struggled to lift the trunk up towards the window.

"No...I just couldn't be bothered; it is bloody heavy though...I admit that." With a big shove the trunk went _effortlessly_ through the window and into the arms of George and Ron. Fred was in the front waiting to drive off like a mad man if necessary.

Harry's uncle coughed again making me leap into the air like a frog. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I'm sure my face was an image of pure shock. With a few deep breaths I was soon back to normal.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly as Harry glared at me. I may have stepped on his foot during that episode. "Ok, let's go." I didn't like that glare and I never, ever want to see it on his face again. I would do pretty much anything as long as he didn't glare at me...how pathetic am I? He's supposed to be my _friend, _my **best**_ friend._

Harry clambered out of the window and into the car and at the same time as I was about to leap from the window to the car when a shrill shriek erupted from behind me.

"Holy crap I'm going to die!" I squeaked and Artie let out a terrified squeak.

"No you're not it's just Hedwig, I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry panicked. I slipped down off the window.

"I'll get him." Just as I was reaching out for the cage a terrifyingly loud yell shocked me to the core.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

I did not know who that voice belonged to but it scared the bajeebers out of me. I'm not even sure if that word exists, I seriously doubt it.

"Quick Rose, Hurry!" Duh!

"I _am, _what do you think I'm doing playing chess?" I hissed before shoving Hedwig into the out stretched arms of harry and watched silently as he passed her over to Ron.

The air blew my long, dark auburn brown hair in my face as I stuck my head out the window while trying my hardest to avoid looking down. I still have a slight fear of heights but I promised myself I'd try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. I think I might try-out for a chaser position or maybe sub-seeker. Anyway, less thinking about that and more focusing on ways of how _not_ to fall down and go splat like a friggin pancake.

My heart beat unsteadily in my chest at the notion that I could breathe my last breath or splat to the ground like a pancake...not good.

When a hand reached forward to grip mine I focused on only that, instead of pancakes. That hand belonged to Harry, the boy I do not have a crush on, and the person who very well could save my life. I reached out shakily to grip it when loud banging came from the door like a ram was butting his head against it...repeatedly.

I turned around quickly and only a second later the door swung open revealing a large, rounded, fat man with his foot floating in mid-air as if he just kicked it open with his foot. He probably did mind you. Judging by the description harry gave me this man appeared to be Harry's uncle. He described him well 'Fat, round and has a face that goes from red to purple depending on how angry he is,' and right now his face is purple.

"I'm trying...holy shit that mans fat!" I exclaimed as Harry's Uncle Vernon stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" He looked genuinely puzzled before turning red again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" and the he made a really weird sound before diving towards my ankle...MY ANKLE! It wasn't the first time this had happened to me today either but that's another story.

George, Harry and Ron gripped my arms and pretty much any part of me they could reach and pulled as hard as they could but Harry's uncle was much stronger, stubborn and just wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me you fat bastard!" I spat before literally spitting in his face.

He released me at once in shock, an appalled expression across his features. He then proceeded to wipe it off his face, dramatically in my opinion, as if it were skin-burning acid...or bleach.

Harry, Ron and George pulled me into the car effortlessly and slammed the door shut.

I was shaking hard. Harry kept telling me to take deep breaths and everything would be fine. It surprised me how much that boy could have such a big effect on me.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled in my ear, accidentally of course. I shot Ron a menacing glare before trying and failing to get the ringing to stop.

"Hehe, sorry Rosie," At least he had the nerve to look sorry about it.

I turned around in my seat to find a rather elated looking Harry staring at me. His ebony hair was all a mess and not to mention he had the worlds most goofy grin on his face. He was free. I was free. We were free. That was all that mattered right then in that moment. So I didn't give a flying fart in space when Harry stuck his head out to yell at the Dursleys; don't worry, I did it too when Ron, George and Fred rescued me from my evil aunt's clutches I leaned out the window to yell "I'm freeeeeeeeee! Muahahaha!"

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.

"Goodbye fatsos!" I yelled in a deep, creepy voice. I laughed at the shocked looks on their faces but I hadn't known then that they couldn't see mine. Infact, none of them had been able to see mine all that time. It was too dark and they had thought me to be a strange little boy wearing a robe or a ghost of some sort. Not wearing a ghost of course, that would be plain weird.

Harry and I turned to each other before bursting out laughing. I hugged him tightly, tears were nearly spilling from my eyes and if I had been able to see Harry's face I would have seen his goofy grin get even goofier. That certainly would have been a sight.

"It's good to see you again Harry," I sighed in his arms. That may have sounded awfully romantic but trust me it's not. I had to sit in his lap while Ron attempted to let Hedwig out his cage and Artie. He had bit my finger when I untied his wings so we decided he could hang about with Hedwig outside until he cools off.

"You too Rose, you too,"

Then it dawned on me. This boy hadn't written to me all summer. This boy, whom I was hugging, didn't even write to tell me he was alright. This boy...was now looking at me very strangely.

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled not liking the look on his face.

"You-are-wearing-a-dress" He stated dumbly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Long story...sort of...but why didn't you reply to any of MY LETTERS?" I growled and then I slapped him, hard...on the face.

"OWW!"

"I wrote,** slap**, to you, **slap**, all summer**, slap**, risking my life, **kick**, by sneaking into my Aunts, **slap**, study for paper to write with,** scratch**, and you didn't have the, **slap**, decency,** whack**, to write BACK, **WHACK**!"

"Oww, Jeez Rose, just let me explain!" Harry exclaimed under my attack. I wasn't usually violent towards him but desperate times come for desperate measures plus I was very, very pissed off. "Was that a spatula?" I ignored that question.

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest before staring into Harry emerald green eyes. They were really lovely eyes... '_FOCUS Rosie FOCUS! You are mad at him, remember?''_My mind screamed at me.

Harry then turned to me and began spewing a loud of rubbish about a houself named dobby that tried, and failed, to stop him from returning to Hogwarts...by stealing his letters. I did however laugh at the mention of the dinner party where a couple of guests ended up in cake.

"Why are you laughing?"

"First of all my Aunt married a Rich builder named Paul _Mason_, second of all she hates Owls and thirdly three days ago she came home from a dinner party wearing cake." Soon they all joined in on the laughter.

"Fishy," Fred stated after we stopped laughing. I fiddled with my necklace before looking up at him with wide confused eyes.

"No...I thought it was grape."

"Not the pudding, Harry's excuse." George said slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"Oh shut up...but I suppose you're right. It is deffinately dodgy that _dobby _didn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this...this stuff." Fred and George nodded in agreement; clearly they'd been thinking the same thing as me.

"I don't think he could," Harry said. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall." Fred and George looked at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?"Harry exclaimed.

"Well," began Fred. "Put it this way—house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," Harry, Ron and I said together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry and I explained...again at the same time.

"He hates me." Harry said.

"Yeah...but he loooooves Rosie," Ron sang.

"Oh shut up!" I whacked him on the head with my Aunt spatula I stole on my way out of that hell hole. "It's a love/Hate relationship...sort of," I explained.

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" Harry said, playing with a lock of my hair. If he kept up with this I'd soon be naming our future children.

"Amelia and who?" Harry asked me. Crap. I had said that out loud. Crapetty crap.

"No one in particular, I was just thinking...you know me...hehe...love to think, I do." Harry nodded, not completely convinced. George completely ignored me and continued to speak.

"—He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when you-know-who disappeared," Fred suddenly piped in.

"EYES ON THE ROAD...er...clouds?" I shrieked to Fred who had long forgotten about driving anywhere particular. Maybe I should have said 'Eyes to the sky' it rhymes, sort of, and it makes more sense...sort of.

"Sorry," he grinned at me. "Anyway, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung—Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

I had heard rumours about Malfoy's family before so I wasn't at all surprised. I just hoped mini Malfoy didn't turn out like his father, he would be a nuisance.

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf..." said Harry.

"Oh but they do." I piped in. "Mini Malfoy has bragged to me often during potions about how rich his father was and how he had his house elf do his homework for him."

"Besides, whoever ones him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wising we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a loudly old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden."

"From what I've read, House-elves usually come from big old manors and rich family's...god I sound like Hermione." I mumbled the last bit to myself. Harry suddenly went very quiet. "You weren't stupid harry for believing him, you're never stupid...well apart from that time how you didn't believe me about Squirrel...I mean Quirrel." Harry cheered up at my mistake while Ron just full on laughed. I gazed out the window slightly, watching as Hedwig and Artie raced against each other. It was dark out and stars were dusted across the sky like Icing Sugar on the Lemon Drizzle Squares I baked for my Aunt the other day out of sheer boredom...and a little hunger.

"I'm glad we came to get you and Rosie, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting rather worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first—"

"Who's Errol?"

"Ron's owl, he crashed through our kitchen window and into the casserole. I just picked out the feathers and fed it to them...what she didn't know didn't hurt." Ron, Fred and George chuckled at this story.

"He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So after the incident at Rosie's, I tried to borrow Hermes—"

"If you ask who I am going to whack you with this spatula...and don't ask why I have a spatula!" I growled at Harry. "Hermes is the owl Ron's parents bought Percy when he was made prefect."

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him,"

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George. It didn't make much sense...Percy had written to me a couple of times. "And he _has _been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room… I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge… You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"Percy wrote to me a couple of times." I admitted.

"WHAT?" All four boys chorused, Ron sounded confused, the twins sounded amused and Harry sounded furious...though I don't know why he would.

"No need to shout, I have perfect hearing."

"Sorry,"

"Anyways, He just wrote to me asking about this and that...you know me and my big brain...can't forget anything. It was strictly business" Actually, that's not fully true. Percy had been asking me stuff but it wasn't about school like they would assume...it was actually about girls. What we like, how to impress us...it was quite amusing actually but I promised I wouldn't say a thing. So I haven't, not yet anyway.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry. I was very, very bored and very, very tired. I rest my head on Harry's lap and stretched my legs out on Ron's and closed my eyes hoping to sleep.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without mum noticing we flew it," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into unconsciousness. Dreaming of a life where everything was simple, Voldemort was just a weed in the garden and Malfoy was a Chihuahua.

"Rose, wake up." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I gripped hold tighter to my pillow, burying my face in its warmth. "Err...Rose...you're squishing me...Rose."

"Touchdown!" Fred's voice yelled. I woke up in fright; my head knocked against something unbelievably hard.

"Oww, bloody hell Rosie...you've got one hard head!" Ron yelled.

"Oh shut up Ron, help me up." I was currently in a crumpled up heap on the floor of the car. With a quick yank of my hand I was up and out of the car in no time. I breathed in the fresh air before dropping down to the ground to kiss it. "Land! Oh how I've missed you!"

"I would kiss that...don't know what's been there." George's voice echoed from behind me. I could literally hear his smirk. We had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard; the grass didn't taste that bad. I got up off the ground to have a look at Ron's house for the first time, like Harry.

It was slightly crooked and several stories high with four or five chimneys perched up on top of the red roof. It was very quaint and practically screamed _home._ It was certainly a change from My Aunt Mirielle's perfectly organised pink rooms, even the fence was painted pink.

There was a lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance which read, THE BURROW. Our sign said 'The Masons' in frilly pink writing. I'm not a Mason so I never felt at home there at all but this...this just practically screamed it at me.

Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron, Mirielle never would have allowed that within ten feet of the place. Instead of cats were several fat brown chickens pecking their way around the yard. It was cute, very homely and I liked it.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's _wonderful,"_ Harry and I chorused, grinning from ear to ear before sharing a look.

"Most certainly a change from all that...pinkness, if I had a choice I'd live here forever." I winked at Ron while waiting patiently for the others to vacate the vehicle. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I imagined myself living in a house very much like this only with harry by my side and our eleven children.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred breaking me out of my severely embarrassing thoughts of the future, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum. Look who turned up in the night!" and she'll be all pleased to see harry and no one need to know we flew the car."

"Wait, what about me?" I asked feeling slightly left out not even failing to hide the hurt expression on my face.

"Err...not sure, we can just say you're Ron's girlfriend."

"Right," said Ron. "Wait WHAT?" Really? I can't be that bad now can I? "Oh all right, come on, Harry, I sleep at the—at the top—" Ron stopped halfway through his sentence. I watched with amused eyes as Ron had gone from slight pink to a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixed on the house. All four of us wheeled around to see what was going on. Mrs Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, looking terribly scary like she was going to eat us all for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"_Ah," _said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

"Crap," thought I.

* * *

**Well, there you have it people. **

**Review and such, tell me your thoughts and ideas and oh...if you must know I plan on having Rosie live a full and happy...ish, life...in the future...maybe ;) So don't worry, she's not dying anytime soon... xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The burrow

**Diclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRRY POTTTAH! **

**Ok, sorry 'bout the late update. Family issues and work and stuff and yadda yadda yadda. So, yeah...but here yah go. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Burrow**

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of us. She placed her hands on her hips, covered by a flowered apron; a wand stuck out of the pocket. To say I was scared was an understatement...more like terrified or petrified.

"_So,"_ she hissed in a motherly way. I never thought one could sound pissed off yet loving at the same time, trust me. Her face was all scrunched up in anger yet her eyes were slightly softer and warmer than the harshness of her voice.

"Morning, mum," said George, in an arrogant-like voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"oooooh...you better watch when they whisper," I whispered to Harry who nodded gave me a questioning look. "Just watch and see,"

"Sorry, mum, but see, we had to—" I watched in slight amusement as Ron, Fred and George cowered as small, plump Mrs Weasleys rage took over.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone—could have crashed—out of my mind with worry—did you care?—never, as long as I've lived—you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy—"

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered. Percy sounds like a hoot.

The wind picked up scattering my hair furiously across my face covering it like a curtain, a very hairy curtain. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. He stumbled back slightly. How can you take a leaf out of a book?

"I bet you ten galleons they can hear her in Australia," I whispered to harry. Harry cleared my ear from hair before leaning down to whisper 'I bet they could here her from the moon," which made me let out a soft giggle surprising myself more than harry. _Where the flying fuck had that come from?_ I don't giggle. Never.

"You could have _died_, you could have been _seen, _you could have lost your father his _job_—" It went like this for hours...or at least it seemed like that. You could have done _this_; you could have done _that_, blah blah blah.

Finally, after a very, very, very long, long time Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned on Harry and Me.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear...and who is your friend?" she said, her voice hoarse from all that shouting.

"It's me Mrs. Weasley, Rosie Thomas...you met me at the train station." I grinned, clearing the hair from my face. She did a double take and continued to stare at me much like she had done at the station. Seriously, what is up with that?

Five minutes passed and she was still staring at me with a saddened expression plastered on her face which made me feel a little self-conscious...ok, a _lot_ self-conscious. My hands reached up to pat my tangled mess of hair down hopping to smoothen it out.

"Mum?" Ron cautiously asked but Mrs. Weasley continued staring right at me...directly in the eyes. Maybe she doesn't like the colour brown? "Mum?" Or maybe I'm a hypnotist...YEAH! I could hypnotise people with just one look! "MUM?"

"What is it Ronald?" She snapped, her eyes leaving my own for a moment. I sighed in relief.

"You were staring" He whispered none too discretely in her ear.

"Oh my sorry dear. It's lovely to meet you too dear...err...come in and have some breakfast, dears" She mumbled nervously and with a weak smile she turned and walked back into the house leaving five extremely confused children behind. Especially me, did she honestly have to say "dear" so many times...once would do fine for me.

Fred and George simply shrugged before linking arms and skipping into the house. I chuckled weakly before letting out a lengthy sigh.

"Your mother scares me Ronald," I mock whispered. Harry chuckled from my side.

"I know, she scares me too," he mock whispered back before trudging after his skipping brothers and flustered mother.

"Shall we?" Harry asked in a posh voice with a slight bow.

"Yes, we Shall, Mr Potter...we Shall, " I pulled the edges of my..._dress, _gave a little curtsy before linking arms with harry and following Ron behind with my head held high...ish_. _

"Wow..." I sighed, taking in everything I could as I sat down in the seat next to Harry's. I'd never been in a wizard's house but I've seen old photographs of them in books but they seemed rather proper and stuffy but this...this was exactly what I'd have imagined and more. It may have been small and rather cramped but I didn't care. It was r_eal _and one more thing; there was clutter, mess and dust_. _ You have no idea how happy I was to see dust.

"I know...its perfect," Harry mumbled as he stared at the cute little old clock on the wall.

"A little on the odd side but it sure beats frilly pinkness and puffy gowns...and afternoon tea parties with Mrs Lichtenstein." My brown eyes drifted off toward the stack of books by the mantel piece. Their were several books piled messily on top of one another which made my heart soar. This was the complete opposite to my Aunt's house and I'm not even joking.

Everything is so neat and in place there while here...it's so messy and real plus there are books. Mirielle doesn't condole reading unless it's pure fact. She even set fire to all my school books from last year...only that didn't exactly work because I as soon as they were just ashes they sort of built themselves back together? Might have been accidental magic considering the fact that I _sneezed_ at that exact moment but maybe they have that magically built into them? Like a spell? I'll ask Hermione or dumbledoodle.

"Who's Mrs Lichtenstein?"

"I'll tell you later..." Fred and George had caught my attention once again as they started pulling ridiculous faces behind their mothers back. I've done that countless of times to my aunt...and my step-cousin...brother? You know who I mean. The prat who tried to eat my face off; I didn't exactly appreciate it so I gave him a kiss with my fist. You know what they say, a kiss with a fist is better than none.

Sounds and scents of cooking filled the air as Mrs. Weasley threw sausages into the frying pan all the while throwing dirty looks back at her sons and reassuring smiles and Harry and I.

"I don't blame_ you_, dears," she assured Harry and I, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his place one by one. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. I'm sure Ron mentioned something about you and your Aunt as well...Er..._Rosie._ But really," She turned to add fried eggs to my plate, forgetting the sausages. "Flying an illegal car halfway across the country—anyone could have seen you—" She drew her wand out of her pocket and flicked it casually toward the dishes in the sink.

My mouth dropped open, catching flies no doubt, as they began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background. Wow, it's great to be a witch.

"You _have _to teach me that spell sometime Mrs. Weasley," I begged using my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them..._no one._

"Yes, yes dear...when you're of age," she muttered before adding about six fried eggs to Harry's plate, favouritism? I pouted. Harry smirked.

"Fit shwas _wouwfy_, wugm!" Fred protested, spitting bits of bacon into my hair. Mrs. Weasley flicked them out with her wand before snapping at her son.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!"

"Smfummfy," Disgusting.

"They were starving him, Mum! Not to mention Rosie's Aunt was practically smothering her with...with...just look at her _dress!"_

I stood up and did a twirl which caused Harry to choke on his food. Come on, I don't look _that_ bad now, do I?

"What—do—you—mean—smothering?" Harry questioned through coughs. I gave him a great big whack on the back sending a piece of sausage flying towards George but Mrs. Weasley had kickass reflexes and stopped it mid air with her wand. The sausage floated around the room aimlessly before dropping to the middle of the table.

"Sorry?" Harry and I said smiling sheepishly. Mrs. Weasley merely waved it off before gesturing me to continue.

"Well, she's pregnant...and she's having a girl...and is now practising on me...hence the dress." I gave another twirl. "It was awful! She made me walk around the garden with a book on my head, when I asked her why she was making me do this she'd hit me with that spatula," I said, whipping out the spatula out of nowhere making Harry flinch as he remembered the threat I made to him in the car knowing I was being deadly serious.

"I stole this from her when Ron and the twins rescued me, we got into a fight about the dress and stormed out the house knowing Ron would be there but she chased me with the spatula before gripping onto my legs...I stole the spatula to whack her fingers off me and it worked." I grinned before spooning a mouthful of eggs into my mouth. "But seriously..." I continued whacking the spatula about as I spoke. "Who carries a spatula around? It's just damn crazy!"

"Language," Harry hissed making me jump a little in fright.

A small red headed figure in a pretty, long nightdress appeared suddenly at the foot of the stairs. She blinked a couple of times at harry, gave off a little mouse-like squeak and then scampered on back up those stairs again.

"Who was that?" "What the hell did my precious eyes just witness?" Harry and I blurted out.

"Ginny," said Ron. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer, harry." I am not jealous.

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin before it fell off quickly after glancing at Mrs Weasley. I took a glance at Harry and noticed he was blushing..._blushing!_ I am not jealous.

"She fancies you, Harry," Ron whispered before shovelling down the remains of his food. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry blush an even deeper red...I AM NOT JEALOUS!

"Oh," Oh? OH? Is that all you can say? OH?! "I doubt that." I stole a glance at harry only to see he was staring down at hands with a scowl across his face in deep thought.

"_Blimey,_ I'm tired," Fred said before letting out a massive yawn and setting his knife and fork down The clang echoed around the room waking Harry up from whatever trance he was in. "I think I'll go to bed and—"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's you own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again—"

"Oh, Mum—"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred who looked at me as if saying 'help'. Like, how am I supposed to do that? "You can go up to bed, dears," she added to Harry and me. Though the look she gave me was a little teary eyed...I didn't get it. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car—"

"No, but I'd like to help Mrs. Weasley," I admitted. I may be a little sleepy as I am most certainly not a morning person but I've never seen a de-gnoming before. A gnome...I could see a gnome! I was getting excited just thinking about it!

"Me too, I've never seen a de-gnoming—" Harry and I gave Mrs Weasley our best puppy dog eyes. She just gave us a warm smile in return.

"That's very sweet of you two, but its dull work," she replied. Pah, doubt that! "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject—" I've read thousands upon thousands of books but it's safe to say that I've never heard of this Lockhart dude. Judging by the sound of George's groan as she pulled a heavy book from that stack on the mantelpiece, he's boring as hell.

Well, the book seems fancy enough seeing as on the front of it in elaborate gold letters were the words "Gilderoy Lockhart's guide to household pests,"

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden—" I took a lock of my hair from the back of my head, whirled it around to the front and began to pleat it. I have split ends. Woe is me.

"He's quite the looker," I observed, glancing down at the blonde haired, blue eyed wizard on the front cover. Harry frowned, deep in thought before Ron nudged him in the side. I'll just pretend I didn't see that he was clearly scowling at my _dress!_

"Oh, he is marvellous," she sighed, beaming down at the ever moving picture of him. "He knows his household pests, all right; it's a wonderful book..." She sounds as if she's in love with the guy...I can't blame her. He is gorgeous.

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper pretty much taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley. Judging by the pinkness of her cheeks I'd say she agrees. "All right, If you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it." sounds fun.

"Yay, so I can help?" I exclaimed excitedly, beaming up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, you may poppy dear..." I jumped up and down excitedly before stopping. Confusing spread across my face like bacteria.

Did she just call me Poppy? Haha, no...Wrong flower Mrs!

"Err...its Rosalie actually Mrs. Weasley, Rosalie Thomas but I prefer Rosie." She looked shocked for a moment before grinning down at me.

"Sorry about that dear, you have a beautiful name. You can sleep in Ginny's room if you are wondering; I'll set up a cot for you while you're out de-gnoming the garden with the boys. Don't worry."

"Thank you!" I cried before pretty much leaping into her arms. She pulled me in a bear-like hug...a death grip almost, before shooing me out the kitchen.

Poppy?

* * *

"...like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods..." I heard Ron mumble from somewhere in the garden. I was behind some sort of bush...I may have accidentally gotten lost.

I always seem to get lost...it's not even funny. I still haven't a clue how I actually got _in_ the bush. One minute I was wandering around aimlessly, I sneezed and then the next I was in a bush. Probably accidental magic, it is common for young witches my age. It always seems to happen when I sneeze though and it's impossible to stop sneezing.

"This is a gnome," I heard Ron grumble closer than before...crap; he thought_ I_ was a gnome. WHAT? Do I look like a gnome? Ok...don't answer that.

My heart raced as my little ginger friend waddled closer and closer to the bush and the gnome/me. I smirked evilly as I heard Ron say "They're not even scary," there's my cue.

"BOO!" I yelled as I leaped out of the bush scaring the living daylights out of the boys. All four of the boys jumped about five foot in the air releasing girlish screams. What a sight. Ron had run off in one direction while Harry ran in the other and somehow, comically, crashed into each other. I seriously only thought stuff like that happened in cartoons. Did I forget to mention Fred and George were clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it? No?

"_Rosie,"_ harry hissed at me as he rubbed his head. I smiled innocently up at him before slowly backing away. A small giggle accidentally slipped my lips causing all four heads to snap towards me.

"Rosie!" Ron growled at me. "That-wasn't-funny."

"It was...just a little bit," I beamed back at him mischievously.

"No it wasn't!" Harry growled back playfully. At least Harry wasn't too angry.

Fred and George stormed up to me with matching scowls...uh oh. They lifted their palms up to my face and I flinched automatically waiting for the slap, nothing.

Five minutes later I opened my eyes to find that Harry and Ron had disappeared to another bush while Fred and George were still standing infront of me with their palms facing toward me.

"Well?" They chorused. What? Did they want me to give them a high five or something? Oh...OH!

I jumped up to hit both their hands seeing as they were still taller than me.

"That was funny but next time, involve us," George scolded me like a child.

"I'm sorry, I didn't exactly plan it. I sneezed and somehow I ended up in a bush...but once I realised Ron thought I was a gnome..."

"...you decided to go out and shock him only not scaring just him—" Fred continued.

"—but scaring us all!" George finished. I nodded before, once again, taking in the large garden.

The grass seemed to need cutting but I could fix that, and not to mention the weeds but there were beautiful flowers around about here and there and a big green pond full of frogs. OOOOOH FROGS! I love frogs! They are just so incredibly cute and slimy and awesome! I love the way they hop.

"Gerrof me! Gerrof me!" Something squealed from the other side of the garden where Harry and Ron were. I immediately rushed over to see what was going on only to find Ron holding an ugly creature at arms length. It was small and tough looking, with a big, knobby, bald potato-like head. It kicked furiously at Ron with its horny little feet; Ron grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down. Now, how the _hell_ did they think I was one of _them?_

"This is what you have to do," he said to me and Harry. He raised the gnome up above his head ignoring its protests and started to swing it around in great circles.

"Yeah, you've got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes." I don't think that sounds right. I mean, drunken men always either finds their way back home or in some other woman's house.

Ron let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet in the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge. Fred placed an arm over my shoulder and pulled me in a sort of hug.

"Pitiful," he murmured to me then said louder, "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

"Mmhmm, I'm next after Harry and you can go after me," I grinned at Fred all negative thoughts out the metaphoric window. Harry looked over at me (more like glared) before picking up the gnome, wincing in pain as it sank its sharp little teeth into his finger. It just wouldn't let go. He kept shaking and shaking it off until the gnome went flinging off into the distance.

"Holy crap on a stick,"

"Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet…"

"Let me have a shot!" I jumped up and down in excitement as all four of them nodded. I scanned across the garden for a gnome until I spotted one causally walking past me whisteling an annoying tune. Slowly I creeped up behind it, only, it noticed me and began running. Soon I was chasing it across the garden until it ran into a wall.

I picked the unconscious gnome up with one hand, lifted it up over my head and began swinging it around in the way I saw Ron do it before, only faster.

I let go and watched as if fell pitifully down at my feet. The gnome stood up and attempted to walk only to face-plant the ground. The boys burst out into large guffaws.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped and they listened. Soon, the air was thick with flying gnomes.

"See, they're not too bright," said George, passing me a gnome. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put.

I lifted the gnome above my head and flung it as hard as I could. It propelled far over the hedge and further. The boys just stared at me, blinking every so often as I did my happy dance. I think it had the cha-cha slide, Macarena (of course) and the birdie dance all meshed into one. In that order, obviously.

"WOOHOO! Yeah...MACARENA!"

"How...the...meh!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air before turning back to the gnomes on the other side. They were walking away in a straggling line, their shoulders hunched.

"I'm just awesome!" I grinned back at him before high fiving Harry.

"They'll be back," said Ron in a rather grumpy tone. I think he's just miffed that he got beat, throwing gnomes...by a girl. "They love it here...Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny..."

"They sort of are," All three weasleys just looked at me. "Oh come on! They a_re!_ They look like potatoes with legs!" Just then the front door slammed, saving me from having to explain my weirdness.

"He's back!" George exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's home!"

"WHO?"

"DAD!" Oh.

"Oh." Fred picked me up effortlessly and flung me onto his back before running into the house as if I weighed no more than a feather.

* * *

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and eyes closed when we entered the kitchen. I tried to slip off Fred's back but he just wouldn't let go. So I tried wrestling him. On his back.

"What a night," I heard Mr. Weasley mumble as he groped for the teapot...his eyes still closed. Ron, George and Harry sat down at the table around him. Fred plopped down opposite his dad, next to Harry, and lifted me onto his lap.

"Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned..." He picked up his cup; eyes still closed, and took a big gulp of his tea before sighing. Now that's what you call skill.

"Find anything, Dad?" asked Fred eagerly. His chest vibrated as he talked which felt a bit weird.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," said Mr. Weasley before letting out a monstrous yawn. It made me feel rather sleepy. I laid my head down on Fred's chest, closing my eyes slightly and just listened to Mr Weasley yabber on about his work. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" George said. I was actually thinking that too...it seemed pretty pointless to me.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mrs. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find them when they need it...Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking." Oh...so it _was_ shrinking. "They'll insist they just keep losing it, bless them" That's what I thought. I was about nine at the time and I insisted, to my aunt, that the key kept shrinking. She just got annoyed at me and said it was all in my head and I was going insane. Eventually she phoned some guy for a new key because_ I_ _lost it._ "They'll go to lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring at them in the face...But the things lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe—"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled scaring the hell out of me and Mr Weasley apparently. My eyes shot open only to find her holding a long poker like a sword...at a rather guilty looking Mr. Weasley.

"C-cars, molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, Cars," she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. I clung to Fred tighter and his arms wrapped instinctively around me. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly!" This was like watching Eastenders only less Muggle and more wizardy. Now _that_ would be cool to watch. Do Wizards have TV shows? I doubt it seeing as they don't have a TV.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if—er—he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth...There's a loophole in the law, you'll find...As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't—"

"Brace your self," Fred whispered in my ear. I did just that. Fred's arms wrapped even tighter around my waist and my arms went straight to my ears, blocking out Mrs. Weasleys yelling. Ok, it didn't...it only muffled it slight as I could still hear every single word she yelled as clear was crystal.

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" I decided to just man up and take my finger out of my ears. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry and Rosie arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!" Well, at least she included me.

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who." Either he knows very well who I am, is purposely ignoring me or just forgot about me. Whatever it was I felt left out and I pouted.

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped. He obviously didn't see me.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about—"

"—and Rosie!" Fred bellowed causing Mr. Weasley to jump and look me right in the eye.

"And who might this young lady be sitting on my sons lap?"

"Rosie Thomas, friend of Harry, Ron, Fred and George," I grinned shaking Mr. Weasleys hand.

"Nice to meet you Ro—"

"Your sons flew that car to Rosie's house and then Harry's and back last night!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" asked Mr. Weasley enthusiastically. Fred began to play with my hair as I leaned back into him again. What is with people and my hair, really? "Did it go all right? I—I mean," he faltered as his wife glared fiery daggers at him. "That—that was very wrong, boys-very wrong indeed..."

"Come on," Fred whispered to me before scooping me up in his arms and sneaking out the door. Ron and the others soon followed shortly. He walked me down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar.

"This is your stop, I believe." Fred said before dropping me on the floor with a thud. I picked myself up, dusted my bum slightly before knocking on the door, even though it was open slightly.

"Yes?" A sweet voice came from inside.

"Umm...Hi, your Ginny right?" Harry and Ron appeared at either side of me as I asked this. The door swung open and Ginny stood there.

"Who's asking—" She caught one sight of Harry and slammed it shut, in my face, and then locked it.

"Oh..."

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally,"

"You guys just go on ahead; I'll hang out here in the meantime." They nodded. I gave Harry a quick hug, well...my version of a quick Harry hug which is more of a long normal hug.

"You can let go now Rosie," Harry laughed. I giggled before pushing Harry in the direction of Ron. I turned towards the door with a grin on my face before knocking again. The door opened a little slower than last time. There stood a young girl about a year or two younger than me with long, red hair and a freckly face, grinning at me sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Rosie, you must be Ginny." The girl nodded before gripping me arm, dragging me in and shut the door.

"Hi," the girl grinned more confidently. "A-are you Harry's girlfriend?" she asked a little rudely with a look of jealously plastered across her face.

"Nope, just his friend, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are good buds." I said walking around her room with a pensive look on my face. It was quite a pretty room, I was jealous. I'd love to decorate my basement with whatever I wanted but no; all I get is an old mattress, a sink and a washing machine.

"Don't judge us," Ginny snapped clearly thinking I was scrutinising her room. "We're not rich like you..." she sneered. Her eyes trained on my dress.

"Don't worry, I live in a basement." Her eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "I was just admiring the fact you got to decorate your own bedroom. I don't even have a room; I sleep on an old mattress in the basement. I hate dresses, you know...you can have it if you want it; my aunt forced me to wear it. I hate it more than your brother hates spiders." I grinned, trying my hardest not to be annoyed with Ron's sister. I'm sure if she wasn't so...rude to me we could be friends.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Ginny apologised. She patted the space next to her on her bed. I plopped myself down.

"I really do like your house by the way; it sure beats my Aunts place,"

"What's your Aunts house like?"

"Really, really clean...but only because I'm forced to clean it, all the walls are either pink, green or brown but the basements a navy blue colour so it isn't so bad. The attic I used to live in at our old house was the colour of hen poop." Ginny laughed at that and I soon joined in.

I stood up to look out her window. In the field far below I could see a gang of gnome's carefully sneaking one by one back through the Weasley's hedge.

"I don't think that Lockhart chap knows his stuff about Gnomes, they're creeping back in through the hedge." I giggled to Ginny only to find her glaring at me. Okaaaaay...

"Back off Harry," she whispered in a deadly voice. "He's mine...and lay off Lockhart, he's amazing." She then grinned at me and offered me a sweet as if nothing had happened. On the outside I smiled, ignoring the situation, but on the inside I was freaking out.

Holy crap, did she just threaten me?

She sounded like pansy when she goes all 'Malfoy's mine' mode. Is that what I sound like when I'm pissed off?

"you know Ginny, I'm not going to back off Harry because he's my best friend, second of all I think Lockhart's a extremely gorgeous yet idiotic phoney but we are all entitled to our own opinions and thirdly you _have_ to teach me how to use that voice, that was friggin terrifying."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo...what did you think?**

**Little Foot - I'm baack! Thanks, i'm sorry to ehar about your dad too. It's been a bumpy year for me. Thanks, I was just testing that idea out to see if it works. I'm not telling you who Rosie's dating ;) or if harry likes cho...**

**artemisROSE - Aww, sorry? Thank you. She is isn't she? **

**fantastyluver714 - Thank you(:**

**Thank you all for reading, next update estimated 2 weeks time. Hehe, sorry? xx Love you'ss!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Breakfast at the Weasleys

**Hello folks(: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**2013...WE SHOULD ALL BE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAD! I joke.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter does not own me, JKR owns Harry Potter and I own Rosie and Artemis and Mirielle and The Masons and an Mrs. Lichtenstein who has been mentioned a couple of times is you remember but i'm not entirely sure if so in this chappy.**

**One more thing, I haven't read it through so the mistakes are all mine...you can check it for me. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Breakfast at the Weasleys**

"_Shhh, don't worry my little flower. Your mother will come home soon." His voice was like a whisper in the wind, quiet yet calm and a little comforting. It didn't sound very convincing though. _He _didn't sound convinced himself yet he still somehow managed to calm me down till the tears stopped flowing._

_A loud 'crack' filled the air and a very familiar young man with shoulder length black hair appeared holding onto a beautiful, young auburn haired witch with life-less amber eyes, my mother._

_She didn't appear to be moving. Why wasn't she moving? Was she sleeping? Why was she sleeping with her eyes wide open? Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed this._

"_POPPY!" My father screamed. I let out a cry. The familiar black haired man turned around to look at me with wide, dark eyes...they seemed to go on forever. "What did you do?" my father hissed. He sounded terrifying. The tree's outside continued to whack against the windows even harsher than before. I buried myself further into my father's arms, trying to block out his yelling._

"_It was her own fault; I'm only here to deliver the body..."the black haired man sneered. "It's your daughter he wants...he's coming for her and the boy, tonight." The man turned to point his wand at me as he spoke. "The dark lord has many plans for this one..." his slimy cold hands touched my hair and I let out a squeak. It didn't hurt, it was just terribly cold._

"_Don't you touch her!" My father set me in my crib to go to my mummy. I watched through the bars as he crouched down next to her and begun to stroke her hair. It looked so soft and red...beautiful, I wanted to run my fingers through it but I couldn't escape the cage._

_He unclipped a beautiful necklace from around her neck and walked back over to me with a grim look on his worn out face. He then picked me up into his warm arms only to clip the necklace on my neck. _

"_You'll regret this Sev, Poppy loved you...you'll regret this someday," my father growled before watching in satisfaction as the familiar dark haired man cowered beneath his glare._

_With a kiss on my forehead we vanished into the night, my father and I...however when we arrived at our destination I was snatched out of his arms and..._

"ROSIE WAKE UP!" I groaned before rubbing my eyes. That dream seemed so real. I looked up sleepily to find Ginny's face hovering over mine. "HOLY SHIT!" I scrambled backwards off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor with the quilts wrapped around me, oww?

"Why do you people have to do that?" I hissed, attempting to untangle myself from the quilts.

"What people?" Ginny asked, her head cocking to the side like a cute little puppy as I wrestle against the sheets. I stood up and pulled it (not realising that it had wrapped around my legs) and I fell to the floor, again, with a loud crash.

Why is it always me?

* * *

"I'm telling you Ron!" I exclaimed for what seemed like the gazillionth time that morning. "I am going to try out for Quidditch and I am going to be awesome!" Ronald Weasley merely stared at me as if I just said Dumbledore was gay.

"Snape's more likely to profess his undying love for Harry than _that_ happening!"

"Well," I began as he made our way into the kitchen. I ignored all the weird looks. "He is awfully mean to him and you know what they say..." I trailed off as I caught sight of a beautiful bacon roll simply calling out to me.

"Yeah but Draco's mean to Harry too," Ron began with a smirk. "That doesn't mean he's head over heals in love with him."

"Doesn't it?" I delicately raised an eyebrow before reaching over and stuffing the roll into my mouth. Ron looked at Harry...then at me...and then at Harry again before smirking.

Oh yes, I'm that awesome.

Meanwhile Ginny just continued to glare at me. What? She was fine this morning.

"How can she accuse harry of being gay?" Ginny not-so-muttered under her breath with an evil voice. "He's perfection," Everyone save for Mrs. Weasley and Harry, of course, heard her. My hands balled into fists and I bit my lip hard to stop myself from screaming at Ginny. Fortunately Fred, George and Percy waltzed in the room one after another unaware that they just saved their younger sister from the wrath of Rosie.

That doesn't sound very impressive...or scary.

"Morning all," Percy said with a smile before going to sit down opposite me. "Good morning Rosalie. Could you say something to me in French? I want to see if I can understand you." EH?

"Umm...why?" I stated, sounding very frenchy. I joke.

"I just told you, I want to see if I can understand you." He replied slowly as if I couldn't understand him.

I shrugged my shoulders before grinning up at Percy was the most genuinely fake smile I could muster up. It fooled him alright.

"Bonjour Percy, comment vas-tu?" _(Hello Percy, how are you?)_

"Bonjour Rosalie, Je suis un singe volant." _(Hello Rosalie, I am a flying monkey)_

"Of course you are, very good Percy. Who's your teacher?" I asked not even bothering to hide my chuckles. Percy, _for some unknown reason_, didn't notice I was trying my hardest not laugh _at_ him. He was_ far_ too busy beaming with pride, of himself, clearly thinking he was better at speaking French than the French.

"Myself of course, I'm trying to impress Penny," I raised an eyebrow. Penny? Who the bloody hell was Penny? "She can speak fluent French," I allowed my other eyebrow to join the other at the top of my head where they sat together contently. "Penny is my...a friend,"

"Mmhmm..." I said, clearly with a tone that said _I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-drop-it-for-now_. I noticed, from the corner of my eye, that Harry was watching me curiously. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear _"I said hello Percy, how are you...in French...and he replied, hello Rosie I'm a flying monkey," _

Harry stared at me quizzically while I just grinned up at him while nodding furiously. Slowly, bit by bit, his smile got bigger and bigger until he was hardly unable to keep his chuckles to himself.

"Wot?" asked Ron. Crumbs went flying out his mouth and all over the table. He swallowed. "What?" He looked back forth between us curiously. "No seriously, what is it? Tell me." Harry leaned over and whispered exactly what I had told him before leaning back into his seat.

Ron laughed before telling it to Fred and George who had just sat down and Ginny, who was sitting opposite me.

Fred turned to his brother with a serious expression. While we all sat back trying to contain out laughter. "So, a flying monkey huh?" That set us all off.

Ron snorted into his tea spraying it all over Ginny who, in fright, leapt up and knocked over her porridge. George, finding this incident even funnier, gripped onto his brother who lost his balance propelling them both to the floor.

Everyone glanced at the pair who were laying there dazed and confused before laughing even harder than before.

Mrs Weasley let out a small chuckle at the scene as she handed me my Hogwarts letter. Finally once everyone clamed down Percy pulled out his chair.

"Well...I don't see how that was GAH!" As soon as he sat down he leapt straight off again and pulled up a grey, wheezing feather duster. Since when did feather dusters wheeze?

"E-Errol?" choked Ron as he attempted to smother his laughter. "Errol!" He rushed up to Percy, took the _floppy_ owl before extracting a letter from under its wing. The rest of us were still trying to recover from that random moment.

"_Finally_—he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." Clearly he was talking to Harry...I was rescued too!

"What about me?" I snapped. Ron wandered off to the back door and tried to stand Errol on an old wooden perch but he just flopped off again. Fail.

"Oh yeah, I mentioned you and your hormonal aunt too," was all he said. "_Dear Ron, Rosie and Harry if you're there. I hop everything went all right and you didn't do anything illegal to get them out, Ron, because that would get them into trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is alright, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. Tell Rosie I have her books from last year and if she so much as refuses to take them back I'll turn all her robes pink...and before she says "I'll just be able to turn them back," you won't because it can only be undone by me,"_ I sighed. Of course she'd find away to do it but I could just change all her robes slytherin green...maybe not.

"_I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course' –_ How can she be?" Said Ron in horror; his eyes wide as saucers. "We're on vacation—_'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon alley next week? Let me know as soon as you can. Love from Hermione,'"_

"Love? Oooooh!" I teased sending the boys large guffaws. Well, not _all _the boys.

"Not. Funny," Growled Ron his ears pinker than the flowers blooming in the garden.

"Well, that fits in nicely," Mrs Weasley began, appearing unaware of the goings on at the breakfast table. "We can go and get all your things then, too," She grinned to herself as she began to clear the table. I opened my Hogwarts letter while everyone began chatting what they were going to do. There sure are a lot of Lockhart books; Goshawk, Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart...oh and what do you know? **Lockhart**.

* * *

I awoke a bit on the late side the following Wednesday. We were supposed to be up _early_ so that we could go to Diagon Alley to get our books and stuff. I, however, slept in and while everyone was having breakfast (bacon sandwiches, which I won't be able to _eat!_) I was having a bloody shower!

Well, at least I won't stink. Unlike _some_ people, Ron *cough cough*.

"Rosie! HURRY UP!" Ron hollered from down the stairs.

I quickly tied my laces together before looking in the mirror.

My hair was completely soaked, dripping down my back leaving trails on my robes; my browny/golden eyes were shining in excitement. I was going to see Hermione and get out!

My hair was a little longer than last year and my lips appeared a little fuller, there wasn't much difference in my form last year but I could say I had grown an inch or two taller. Last year I was 5"2 and now i'm 5"5. See, just a few inches.

My hair had most deffinately grown longer...and it was still auburn which was a good sign. My teeth were nice, white pearly gnashes although my incisors are a bit long...oh great, I look like a _vampire_.

I have _fangs!_

"Rosie!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

I ran a brush quickly through my hair before pleating it as fast as I could making sure all the hair was out of my face save for my side fringe. I have to admit, it's quite difficult pleating hair fast when it goes all the way down to your waist.

"ROSALIE THOMAS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs Weasley yelled once more sounding much like my Aunt. I panicked, checking myself in the mirror once more and then sprinted down the stairs only I, being my clumsy idiotic self, tripped and kart wheeled down the steps. I landed at Harry's feet with a large bang.

"Oww, my head," I complained, my hands running through my hair. Artie chirped from somewhere in the room. He was clearly worried for me.

"We're running low, Arthur," I heard Mrs. Weasley sigh from above me. "We'll have to buy some more today...Ah well, guests first! Harry, Rosie...after you dears." NOW? Aww...why now? I'm feeling dizzy, I could be DYING!

I looked up only to see Mrs. Weasley shaking a flowerpot in my face. I've officially gone crazy...er! That bump to my head has made me see illusions of the mind...I am deffinately dying.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Harry stammered. Well, now I feel like a complete idiot. She _was_ shaking that in my face. Stupid, stupid, stupid Rosie!

"Yeah, we've/they've never travelled by Floo Powder before," I chirped at the same time as Ron. Only Ron added "Sorry, Harry, Rosa, I forgot." Rosa? Aw dancing frogs on ice-skates...does he seriously have to call me ROSA? It's Rosie...Row-see!

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" Oh great.

"Underground," I said.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry eagerly to which he nodded before doing the same to me. "Really?" I nodded. "Were there _escapators?_ Rosie, how exactly—"

"Not _now_ Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. I watched as his face deflated. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Hey, Arthur," His brown eyes shot to mine. "I'll tell you all about the moving staircases later," His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before nodding over exuberantly.

"You two, watch us first," Fred said, gesturing to Harry and I. He took a nip of sparkly powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and tossed the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire changed to an emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished with a poof and a hell of a lot of smoke.

"You must speak clearly, dears," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and me as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot.

"What about me? I have an accent." Mrs. Weasley looked down at me as if I just said 'carrots are fruit from space,' which I didn't.

"Harry will be with you, he'll be speaking. If that's alright with you Harry dear," Harry nodded. "And be sure you get out at the right grate..."

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and swallowed George whole. Smoke filled the air after the other Weasley twin's disappearance and I began to cough a little.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly—"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too. My stomach groaned a little. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "I'm sure Rosie's aunt would be glad to get her off her chest," Harry teased before continuing whatever he was saying. "Besides, Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that—"

"Well...all right...you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," advised Ronald only he stared directly at me. I blushed in embarrassment and grinned sheepishly at him knowing he was directing those comments toward me and my sheer clumsiness and bad luck. It's not even my fault.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot—"

"Don't fidget," said Ron, once again staring directly into my eyes. "Or your might well fall out of the wrong fireplace—"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

"Can I go myself?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. I shuffled uncomfortably under their stares of incredulity.

"S-sure dear, Harry first." I watched as Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward. "D-Dia-gon Alley," He coughed out and I watched as my best friend vanished into the flames. Smoke tickled my lungs as I stood there with my mouth agape.

"My turn!" Exclaimed as I grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped up to the flames excitedly.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" I heard Mrs. Weasley mutter to Mr. Weasley. "After all...she is related to—" but I missed the last part because the roar of the flames blocked them out.

"Diagonally," I called out, completely unaware that because of my accent it didn't sound like "Diagon Alley," but "Diagonally".

It felt as though I was being pulled through a giant drain. Everything was spinning...very, _very _fast and my ears seemed they were about to explode; the roaring in my ears was simply deafening. I kept my eyes shut in hope that this would all end soon at it did.

I face planted the ground with a large thud. "Oww," I groaned before realising the ground was quite...soft for...well...you know, the _ground._ It was then that I noticed that thr ground was breathing and it had hair.

"Oh my word, _harry!"_ Harry looked up at me and I felt incredibly bad. His face was covered in soot, his glasses were clearly broken and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"R-Rosie?"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed only to have a hand cover my mouth. My eyes widened and I froze in shock.

* * *

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - shopping trip

**HELLO! Two chapters in a row. Cal it a late christmas/new years present. (:**

**Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! We good?**

**It's a bit long...so bear with me...the next few will be very, very short and i'm sorry for any mistakes but I CBA to look over it so just REVIEW and let me know...cheers (: **

**I'd also like to point out that i'm not American...100% scottish.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A shopping trip**

_Previously_

_I fell, face forward onto something incredibly soft. It groaned in pain upon my impact. Tentatively I got to my feet before glancing down at the wheezing thing that caught my fall. _

"_Oh my word, harry!" Harry looked up at me and I felt incredibly bad. His face was covered in soot, his glasses were clearly broken and his face was scrunched up in pain._

"_R-Rosie?" _

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed only to have a hand cover my mouth._

_It tasted like dirt. _

_My eyes widened and I froze in shock..._for a moment before my teeth clamped down hard on whoever had the nerve to do that.

"Oww, shit. Rose, _what did you do that for_?" Harry hissed. Did harry just swear? Hmmm, you really _do_ learn something new everyday.

_Well _you_ put your hand there, it's your own fault I bit you. _"Umm...no reason," I replied innocently blinking up at him. His eyes softened slightly at my expression before hardening again.

"Not falling for the puppy-dog-eyes, I've seen you use them on people before but it won't work on me." I used them again and watched him crumble. "Aw, ok. Sorry," I grinned in glee. Realisation crossed his face as he discovered I had just made _him_ apologise for something _I _had done. "You're evil."

"Oh, I know. Where are we?"

"Not in Diagon Alley, that's for sure." _No shit Sherlock._

"Well where are we then?" I huffed. I folded my arms over my chest before taking in my surroundings. It appeared that we were standing by a stone fireplace in what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop. I doubt I'd find anything for Hogwarts here...unless Snape needed a new chair; There's one made out of bones in the corner...how _beautiful._

"What are the chances that _both_ of us managed to say diagonally wrong and ended up in the _exact same place?"_

"For one, you can't say Diagon Alley," said Harry once again pointing out the obvious.

"_I know that!"_ I hissed. "I'm foreign, what's your excuse you great Muppet!"

"I-I coughed," Harry replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes you did and what exactly did I say to you before you went in?"

"Keep my mouth shut..." he mumbled.

"...and did you?" He glared across at me. "DID YOU?"

"Geez Rose, keep your mouth shut! No, no I did not...I breathed in the ash, happy?"

I beamed up at him in response. Harry rolled his green orbs in amusement at my reaction. "Now, come on...let's explore." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in one direction. Harry froze mid-step as if hearing something I didn't. Suddenly I was being forcefully dragged toward a cupboard.

"No, no, no, I am NOT going in there I utterly completely REFUSE!" That didn't work...he just shoved me in anyway. His arms wrapped around my own allowing me to squeeze into the cupboard with him. His arms accidentally brushed against my boob making me grow very, very angry.

"HARRY!" I yelled only to have his hand clamped across my mouth again. My good mood had officially gone and the only thing standing between me and my freedom is Harry's hand...and the cupboard. So I did what was expected, I licked him.

"_Ew, Rose...that's disgusting,"_ Whispered Harry, wiping his hand on his robes.

"_Yeah, well it's your own fault. You shouldn't have touched my boob you pervert!" _I growled. "_Wait...why are we whispering?"_

"_I spotted Malfoy outside, shhh!" _For once I did as I was told. Seconds later the door squeaked open and mini Malfoy stepped into the shop followed shortly by a tall, pale man with identical cold, gray eyes. Obviously this was his father, Malfoy senior. They both acted like they owned the place...they probably did.

Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to Mini Malfoy and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco." Hah, since when does _Draco_ do anything he's told?

"I thought you were going to buy me a present." Draco whined his cold gray eyes trained on the glass eye.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," his father replied, drumming his fingers on the counter; annoying habit that is. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" pouted Malfoy, his face contorted into a sad expression.

I almost fell sorry for the guy...almost until he opened that big fat trap of his. "_Harry Potter _got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year...Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_...famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead..." I rolled my eyes and squeezed Harry's had reassuringly even though I was still a little mad at him. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care if he was famous or not but I couldn't...or we'd be caught. I think he got what I meant because he squeezed back. He's still my best friend and no matter how mad I am I will always forgive him...eventually.

"...everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful _potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_, no wonder Rosalie fancies him—" I let out a small cough which made Harry poke me in the ribs when Draco looks around the room. "What was that?" Harry glared at me while I just shrugged.

Mini Malfoy shook his head as if he were just hearing things. "I really don't know what she sees in him...after all, she could have _me," _I could but would I? Hell no.

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not—prudent—to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regards him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear—ah, Mr. Borgin."

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said an oily voice, interrupting my thoughts. "Delighted—and young Master Malfoy, too—charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you just in today, and very reasonably priced—"

"I'm not buying today—" interrupted Malfoy senior. "—Mr. Borgin, but selling."

"Selling?" The smile vanished from Mr. Borgin (the oily voiced man)'s voice.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Malfoy senior. A rustling of paper/parchment could be heard. "I have a few—ah—items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."

"The ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" I zoned out a little bit...getting slightly bored but could still hear what they were saying. "Blah, blah, blah ministry, blah, blah, blah Muggles,"

"Can I have _that?"_ exclaimed Malfoy junior rather loudly bringing my attention to the conversation once more. I pushed Harry gently out of the way to peep through the gap. A hand? He wants a freaking **hand** on a fucking _**cushion**_?

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin. Hand of glory? More like hand of dead person. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir." My left eyebrow twitched; good taste? Has the world gon barmy? Barmy...I like that word.

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or plunderer, Borgin," said Malfoy senior coldly.

"No offense, sir, no offense meant—" Mr. Borgin stuttered.

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fir for—" I am so glad he's not my father...wait...he's not...can't be...too different...unless I was adopted...HAH!

"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "Rosalie was a distraction and besides the teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger—" Harry snorted at me being a distraction...it was partially true considering Professor S had announced it in front of the entire class.

"_Rosalie Thomas, as much as I hate to say this stop smacking Potter, your distracting the class."_ Harry sort of said something that offended me and I smacked him upside the head.

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy. "—and I'm a little worried of your _obsession_ with that Muggle born,"

"She's pureblood father, the sorting hat practically announced it to the entire school." Seriously? "She was just raised by Muggles...and it's not an obsession, more of a fascination."_I fascinate him? That's hilarious._

Harry was trying really hard to stop himself from laughing at Draco's _fascination_ of me.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere—"

"Not with me, Mr. Borgin," interrupted Malfoy senior.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin. Harry's arms tightened around me as he pulled me away from the crack in the door. I couldn't see what was going on...

"_Malfoy's on his way over, quiet," _whispered Harry; that makes sense...sort of.

"_Which one?"_

"_Which what?"_

"_Which Malfoy?"_

"_The idiot...?"_

"_Is that a question or a statement? Just tell me...which Malfoy?"_

"_You know...the one that fancies you! For Snape's sake it's Mini Malfoy!"_ He whisper screamed at me only to freeze. Mini Malfoy was standing _right_ outside the cupboard. You could practically hear him breathing.

"Hmm? Rosie?" I froze. Shit. "Why don't you like me?" Holy crap on a cracker. Is he talking to himself? "If I become a seeker maybe she'll like me too, she likes seekers..." he mumbled. I turned to Harry with wide eyes only to see him holding back a laugh. Oh he would find this hilarious wouldn't he? His sworn enemy fancying his best friend...or at least one of them; you never know, maybe Draco has a humungous crush on Ronald. He probably fancy's everyone, the way he acts is the only way to hide it, clearly.

Draco's hand reached out to open the cupboard before pausing...his fingers were just inches away from the handle...

"Done!" announce Mr. Malfoy. "Come, Draco—"

"B-but father!" _Go, Malfoy, go, go, go, run away, leaaaave!_

"No buts, I said I'd get you a broom and that is all!" Malfoy senior snapped before dragging his son behind him. "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." I wiped an invisible bead of sweat from my forehead causing Harry to shake silently with laughter.

I was about to exit the cupboard when Harry pulled my by the scuff of the neck as Mr. Borgin was still in the shop muttering to himself.

"Good day yourself, _Mister Malfoy_, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your _manor_..." What does that mean?

"_Can we come out now?"_ I asked Harry in a desperate manor I just wanted to get out of that cupboard as quick as possible. He peeped through the crack before nodding. His eyes trained on my own and it was then I realised just exactly how close he was to my face.

He leaned in closer, still staring into my eyes, resulting in myself freaking out a little.

"_Umm...Harry?"_

"_Hi," _was all he said which was pretty weird if you asked me. I'm seriously considering sending him off to st Mungos.

"_Err, hi?"_

"_You're eyes are gold,"_ he breathed. I sent him a look saying _you-only-just-figured-that-out-dumbass. My eyes aren't even_ gold_, they're brown with gold specks/flecks...choose which ever word you prefer._

"_Weird aren't they?" _He nodded. "_Come on, let's go. I'm getting sick of whispering," _and with that I grabbed his hand before promptly dragging him out of the cupboard. Only I tripped, which was to be expected, and face-planted the ground yet again.

"Ouch," I grumbled before leaping off the ground expertly and beaming up at Harry as if I hadn't just fallen out of a cupboard and eaten dust and quite possibly a dead spider.

"My glasses are broken," he stated dumbly as if that would make the situation any better. His hands were clutching his broken glasses and it was then you could truly notice the greeny-ness of his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured...so where are we?"

"Not in Diagon Alley,"

"I thought we already covered that captain obvious," I snapped. Harry rolled his eyes at me before taking my hand and dragging us out of the shop as sneaky as possible. I felt like James bond...only a girl who was actually a witch and sucked in the art of espionage.

Harry could be James bond with all the sneaking around he did...not to mention that little fact his middle names James. Coincidence? I think not.

"Come on," I rolled my brown eyes as I begrudgingly allowed him to drag my around the street. It was a rather dull, smelly, street with shops scattered around pretty much everywhere.

"So where do you suppose me are?" asked Harry as he pointed toward a shop selling spiders...very, very massive and very, very creepy looking spiders and I'm not talking about the ones you'd find in your bath.

"Not in Diagon Alley," I replied, smirking evilly as I quoted him from earlier. His face scrunched up cutely in anger before letting out an agitated huff. "Okay, okay, we are in Knockturn Alley." Harry came to abrupt stop forcing me to crash into his back...his very _hard_ back I might add.

"Ouch harry, why do you have to have such a hard _back_, you could have broken my nose!" I snapped. His hand reached out to touch it only to be swatted away by my own. "You've done enough damage, why'd you stop anyway?"

"H-how did you know where we are?" He asked warily. I can't believe I fancy used to fancy this guy.

"Sign over there you idiot," I pointed in some random direction.

"Where?"

"Just over there,"

"You're not pointing anywhere!"

"Yes I am...over there by the fat lady!"

"Which fat lady?"

"What do you mean _which fat lady_ there's only one!"

"No, there's a really tall one over there and one over there...which one?" I didn't even bother looking where he was pointing...seriously, can't be bothered. I'm in a lazy mood.

"Well...she's got a big nose...and she's just bought a poisonous candle by the look of things,"

"Poisonous candle...where would you by a poisonous candle?" Oh dear lord.

"From the bloody poisonous candle shop next to the bloody sign!" I yelled.

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he asked with a cute little angry face. He's just adorable when he's angry.

"Well I don't know!" I snapped throwing my hands in the air in resignation. A cool wind tickled the back of my neck sending a shiver down my spine. I shoved my hands in my coat pocket in an attempt to keep them warm before slouching over towards somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked after he ran to catch up with me. I sighed before stopping and turning around to face him. The wind hitting my face.

"I don't know, just...anywhere but here...unless you want to buy a shrunken head? They're going half price apparently..." I started to turn around only he layed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from budging.

"Rosie," Harry sighed before shaking his head slightly as if saying 'what am I going to do with you?'

I looked into his emerald green eyes before wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffened momentarily upon contact before relaxing into my arms with a content sigh. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into his robes. It was a bit muffled so it probably sounded like "imf smumfy,"

"It's ok," He pulled back before gently stroking a piece of my stupid auburn hair behind my ear. I smiled at him and watched, much to my own amusement, as he gained a little colour on his cheeks; cute.

"Are ye lost my dears?" croaked a voice suddenly ruining the mood and sending me ten feet up into the air with a loud 'ARGHHHHH'. I'd be a cute pirate.

"Holy shit lady, where'd you come from?" I screeched sounding a little frenchy. Harry smacked my arm slightly before smiling at the lady. The very creepy old lady who was carrying a tray...a tray full of nails..._human_ nails.

Oh yuck, I feel sick.

"No, no, we're not lost...excuse my...err...cousin for her mad behaviour, she's a bit mad." I looked at Harry weirdly before nodding enthusiastically at the lady seeing what was happening.

"Mad as a hatter I am, belong in st Mungos, right...better go, _love_ your nails," I added with a cheesy grin before grabbing Harry's hand and rushing away only to have a hand clamped down on my arm. I peered down slowly to see wrinkly old fingers curling around my arm like a snake.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shitty shit shimeroo," I muttered. I froze. My heart was beating a thousand bpm (beats per minute) and I squeezed Harry's hand, ignoring the sparks I usually feel.

"Not lyin' to me are ye dears?" Ew, Ew, Ew, she's touching me.

Stop touching me!

"HARRY!" A familiar voice boomed. The old witchy woman's hand retracted from my arm fast as if I electrocuted her. I probably did seeing as she leapt up in the air before enjoying a pleasant shower of fingernails. I can practically hear the weather report. "Today we shall be expecting some light showers of human nails overhead followed by an easterly wind..."

"Ew Hagrid, really?" I muttered. Hagrid blushed slightly before uttering an apology as he marched his way over towards us only pausing momentarily to "release the wind". I guess it's better out than it but he's a half giant...which means a good old smelly fart heading directly toward my nostrils.

"Hagrid," Harry croaked in relief. "We got lost—the Floo powder—"

"Good for nothing...half-breed...stupid...nails...precious nails..." were some of the words I heard the elderly witch utter as she scampered off to rescue her 'precious nails'.

"Hagrid I—whoa!" Hagrid seized Harry and I by the scruffs of our necks and dragged us away from the witch, who just placed her nails back on the tray, knocking the silver platter right out of her hands scattering the nails once more much to my own amusement though I did feel sorry for her, just a little bit. Her screeches followed us all the way along the twisting alleyway out to the blindingly bright sunlight (rhymes). I smiled in relief as I saw the familiar snow-white marble building in the distance; good old Gringots.

"Diagon Alley!" I cheered mentally doing a happy dance. I turned to grin at Hagrid, who had long since stopped dragging me but kept a protective hand on my back to prevent me from eating dust as per usual. "Thank you Hagrid,"

"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly. I pouted. He then began to brush the soot off Harry before turning to me. He only had to tap me once and I was hugging the floor. He picked me up and dusted me off once more before continuing with Harry who still seemed to be coated in soot. Hagrid almost knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary which would have happened if I, yes me, hadn't stopped it.

"Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry—don' want no one ter see yeh down there—" Hagrid began, once again ignoring yours truly.

"I realized _that,_" said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "I told you, we got lost—what were _you_ doing down there, anyway?" Good question Sherlock, good question.

"_I_ was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. I took a step back. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not yer own?"

"No, I'm here...hello!" Hagrid looked down at me un-amused by me cheesy grin and pleasant 'wave'. "Er...we're staying with the Weasley—" I began.

"—but we got separated," Harry finished. "We've got to go and find them..." Hagrid nodded and we set off down the street. "So...what exactly is a flesh eating slug?"

"A flesh eating slug...is a flesh eating slug," I stated with a cheeky smirk. Harry stared at me blankly. "Ok, ok, A flesh eating slug is a magical creature very similar to its namesake, the common garden slug," I began. "The spittle of the slug has an acidic effect on both skin and plants."

"Very good Rosie," beamed Hagrid.

I gave a little bow. "Why thank you kind sir."

Hagrid cleared his throat a little before turning to Harry. "How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid. You could hear he was a little upset not-to mention the puppy-dog look on his face, the big softy.

"Basically a houself stole his letters and the Dursleys kept him behind bars and wouldn't let Hedwig out, that right Harry?" Harry nodded before fully describing the recent events to Hagrid, detail by detail.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. My nose gave a little twitch. "If I'd've known—" Hagrid, however, didn't get to finish his sentence, thankfully, as a very familiar voice interrupted him.

"Harry! Rosie! Over here!"

I looked up and saw my bushy haired friend Hermione standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She bounded down the steps, hair flying behind her, and leapt into my arms. I gave her a big hug before grinning down at her, oh yes I am taller than Mione.

"What happened to _you_?" She asked incredulously once she took a good look at my oh so perfect face. "There's black streaks on your face, you look like you have whiskers." I balked and Harry burst out laughing. I sent fiery daggers his way and he shut up immediately.

"—and Harry, what? Happened to your glasses? Hello Hagrid—oh, it's _wonderful_ to see you three again—are you coming to Gringotts Harry, Rosie?"

"Yup," I beamed.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin. I span around on my feet quickly only to find Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr. Weasley sprinting on up toward us gently pushing past people in the crowded street.

"Harry, Rosie," Panted Mr. Weasley. "We _hoped_ you two'd only gone one grate too far..." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic—she's coming now—"

I sighed.

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked the two of us.

"Knockturn Alley," Harry and I replied. Ron's eyes went wide.

"You came out the same grate?" He asked at the same time Fred and George said '_Excellent!' _I nodded.

"We've never been allowed in," voiced Ron. His voice coated with envy.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid. I heard a strange panting sound and looked up, once more, only to find Mrs. Weasley galloping into view. Her handbag swung madly about in one hand while Ginny barely clung to the other.

"Oh, Harry, Rosie...Oh, my dear—you could have been anywhere" she cried pulling me in for a hug. "Oh, you're all...you're all sooty, come here." She said to me, eyeing my face in disgust. Well, not my face _obviously_ but the cat whiskers. She pulled a large clothes brush and a small cloth before gently wiping the marks from my face. Her beady brown eyes roamed Harry's robes in distain before he was the soot was brushed away. For some strange reason my hair stayed intact and my clothes didn't actually seem all that bad.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry's glasses are broken," I pointed out helpfully. He took them from harry and with a flick they fixed, good as new.

"Oh Hagrid, Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found them...oh Hagrid!" She cried, gripping poor Hagrid's hand tightly. He smiled awkwardly at the woman.

"Well, I...err...gotta be off," he said slowly detaching Mrs. Weasley from himself. "See yer at Hogwarts!" He waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd. He didn't exactly blend in or disappear; you could see him clearly as he was taller than everyone else round here.

"Guess who we saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as we climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father,"

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind us.

"No, he was selling—"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with a satisfied smirk "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."_ He'd love to get lucious malfoy something?_

"So what did they say?" Ron asked.

"Well Malfoy kept going on and on about how Hermione was so smart and how he should be on the Quidditch team," Harry said before smirking at me.

"No, no, no, no," I growled attempting to put my hands over his mouth only to fail miserably.

"MALFOY LOVES ROSIE!" Yelled Harry. I groaned in distain before pouting.

"Why me? Seriously?" I asked as I looked up at them with 'big sad eyes'.

Harry laughed. "He just kept rambling on about how fit she was and how he thinks if he became a seeker she'd fall in love with him," was it just me or did harry sound jealous. "It was hilarious," Deffinately just me. Wait...Harry called me fit! *mentally happy dances*

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George burst out into a fit of hysterics. *stops mental happy dance*

I pouted. "Is it really so ridiculous that someone finds me attractive?" I asked pushing my non-existent boobs out and pouting "in a sexy manner".

Fred and George turned to me with a serious facial expression before replying "yes,"

"I hate you," I growled.

"Love you too Rosie-kins!" They chorused.

"_Muggles!"_ Arthur voice cheered interrupting our little 'spat'. Mr and Mrs Granger stood nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall as they waited for their dearest daughter, Hermione, to introduce them to us _wonderful_ people.

"We must have a drink! What's that you've go there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" Arthur, Mr. Weasley, pointed excitedly at the ten-pound note in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Don't point Arthur, it's rude," Chastised Mrs. Weasley.

I shuffled awkwardly on the spot before hugging Hermione and whispering "_Au revoir_ Hermione,"

Begrudgingly I trudged after Harry and the Weasley's. A Gringotts goblin was to lead us to our underground vaults. The problem is I can't allow anyone to see my necklace so how in the bloody hell and I supposed to open my vault? Meh, I'll figure something out.

* * *

The carts were rather small and cramped so we were all squished together in the one cart. A nasty little goblin sped along the minute train tracks through the underground tunnels to reach our destination.

The ride was very, very fast and we got there in no time but I felt sick. My head was spinning, my palms were sweating and I wanted to throw up badly.

Mrs. Weasley opened their vault only to reveal as very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. She felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. I felt terrible. Harry may have attempted to hide the amount of coins he had form their view to prevent them from feeling crap but I couldn't seeing as my vault was so large but last year I took so much gold coins out that I didn't actually have the need to collect anymore. I had plenty in my little velvet bag.

"Lee!" Fred and George exclaimed. They took a few rushed steps in Lee's direction only to be pulled back by Molly Weasley.

"Mother I need a new Quil," Percy stated. "Rosie broke mine deliberately the other day,"

"Hey!" I growled pointing a slender finger in Percy's un-amused face. "That was _not_ my fault.._.__imbécile,_" It honestly wasn't my fault; he was the one who set his Quil down on the chair. All I did was innocently sit down and pretty much destroyed the feather.

"How about we all meet at Flourish and Blotts in about an hour to buy your schoolbooks?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. I nodded.

"I'm heading off to buy Ginny's robes, you lot stay safe...AND NOT ONE STEP DOWN KNOCKTURN ALLEY!" she directed the last part to the twins who were slowly sneaking away with Lee.

"Ok, so...where do you want to go first?" asked Hermione who watched her parts get dragged away by an over enthusiastic Mr. Weasley towards the leaky cauldron.

"Ice-cream?" suggested Ron hopefully. With a small grin we strolled down along the winding, cobbled street. Harry bought four large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice-creams to which I could not eat. That idiot forgot I was allergic to not only strawberries but nuts as well! I just chucked it at mini Malfoy, who was passing by, before I ducked behind a chubby witch (not the same one from earlier). The ice-cream flung forward and landed on his shoulder with a delightful little 'plop'.

Draco spun around fast with a glare, scowling at all who even brushed past him, before skulking off behind his father; the cone still stuck to his robes. I'm not all too sure he noticed.

* * *

"Harry, I'm bored." I yawned; leaning on his shoulder as we gazed around the tiny junk shop where Percy was found huddled in a corner reading some book. We'd just come from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop where it was so entertaining and fun and this...this shop was most certainly not fun.

"Well stop being bored then," he mumbled, gazing at a battered old quidditch book on famous seekers. A small frustrated growl escaped my lips as I trudged over to Percy.

"Hey Percy old pal, what'cha doin?" I asked with a Cheshire cat grin. He barely even glanced over his book before replying in that good old pompous monotone voice of his.

"Reading,"

"Oh, how _wonderful,_" The weasley nodded, clearly not understanding sarcasm, before smiling up at me gently. I blinked in shock before smiling back albeit hesitantly.

"Have you read this book?" He asked while raising a book called '_Prefects Who Gained Power_'. I nodded much to his surprise and the others behind me.

"They have it at school," I explained to Percy before turning to the others and lowering my voice slightly. "I thought Flamel might have been an old Prefect maybe?" Honest truth. Hermione rolled her eyes at me. "Dumbledore was though,"_No surprise there._

"_A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,"_ Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds _fascinating..."_

"Go away," Percy snapped. No more Mr nice ginger.

"Oh, calm down Perce, I'll see you later." I grumbled before eyeing his book in distaste. A devious smirk played upon my lips; my hand shot out to whack the back of his book sending it hurtling across the room. His brown eyes snapped to my own. I could practically see the fire in his eyes as he glowered angrily at me. I was out the shop quicker than you could say 'help'.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out...He wants to be Minister of Magic..." I heard Ron tell Harry and Mione as I caught up to them just outside the shop. I may have been a little bit mean to him...just a _little._

10 minutes later an hour had passed and we headed for Flourish and Blotts. Unfortunately we weren't the _only_ ones heading toward the book shop.

"Whoa..." I gasped as I took a peek at the large crowd shoving about outside the doors, attempting to get in. "I've never seen anyone more excited to buy books than _you_ Hermione...did you figure out a way to clone yourself?" Hermione frowned at me momentarily before that 'frown turned upside down' as you say.

"He's here!" She squealed. "We can actually meet him!"

"Who?" I asked wondering what the flying fuck she was on about.

"I mean he's written almost the whole booklist!" Oh...Lockhart. Now that you mention it, I guess it does explain why I've been seeing his face everywhere.

I thought I'd gone crazy. There was a large banner with his face on it stretched across the upper windows which said:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**Will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**MAGICAL ME**

**Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.**

The crowd appeared to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. They were being herded into the shop by a harassed looking wizard, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies...Don't push, there...mind the books, now...Oi, that's my bottom!" I chuckled at the last part.

Harry grabbed my hand as we squeezed inside the shop to help prevent me from getting lost like I usually do.

An angry woman hissed at me, thinking I was cutting the line, as I pushed past her. She was standing in a cue to get her books signed. Harry grabbed two copies of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and we slinked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said a slightly breathless Mrs. Weasley. Her hands went up to pat her already neat hair. Her face was flushed, her pupils were dilated, her clothes looked neater than normal and she was absolutely beaming like a giddy schoolgirl on her first date. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..." Oh, that's why. I forgot she fancied that imposter for a moment.

I am sure he's a phony, a fake. He just...doesn't give off the right vibe. I'm usually right about these things like last year when I just _knew_ that slimy devil wasn't after the stone and it was professor stutter pants...the one who kidnapped me. Atleast I got to punch him.

"Well, he is hot...I'll give him that," I mumbled. Harry glanced at me before glaring confusedly at Lockhart as if he didn't know why he was glaring at him. It looked cute whatever face it was he was pulling. His hand gripped in mine a little tighter.

Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by pictures of his own face. Vain much?

A short, grumpy looking man danced about around the place snapping photographs of his every move with a large black camera that emitted puffs of pretty purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. Ron's face contorted in pain for a moment. "This is for the _Daily Prophet—_"

"Big deal," grumbled Ron. "The idiot stood on my foot," he rubbed his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart must have heard his for his head snapped up and gazed at Ron, then smirked at me, before his eyes landed on Harry. He stared...for ages before leaping to his feet and exclaiming happily, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" I half expected him to start dancing and saying 'Oh, Harry I'm you biggest fan' followed by a girly shriek.

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. There was one teeny tiny itty bitty incey wincey problem with that. Harry bloody potter still had a bloody hold of my bloody hand.

I blinked as the crowd burst into applause.

"Harry, you idiot. Why didn't you let go?" I hissed. His face burned as Lockhart began shaking his hand. He turned and whispered into my ear.

"-and what? Risk you missing out on _this_?" He teased, leaning really close to my face. I stuck out my tongue and accidentally licked his nose. He stared at me with wide amused eyes as I started scrubbing my tongue on my sleeve. The truth, which i'll find out later, is that he just forgot he was holding my hand...he literally just _forgot._

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart with a cheesy grin. Either he was ignoring me or I was invisible. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." Oh no.

I decided to make the most of the unwanted attention and began smiling and posing. If I was to be on the paper, purpously or not, I wanted to look _good_. Finally it was over and so I began pulling Harry in the direction towards the weasleys only to be pulled back into Harry like an elastic band.

I peered up at harry only to see Lockhart's arm was over his shoulders; totally a publicity stunt.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he bellowed. "What an extraordinary moment this is!" _Yeah...truly..._"The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" Poor announcement...or lucky announcement depends on what way you're thinking. "When young Harry and his _beautiful_ girlfriend here—" GIRLFRIEND? "—stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to by my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge—" Well, at least they're free.

I grinned smugly at Hermione who had a look of pure envy at the fact I was standing pretty much inches away from _Gilderoy Lockhart!_ Mu-ha-ha!

"They had no _idea_," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose. I suppressed a shudder as he gave me a not-so subtle wink. "That they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me." Say what?

"Yes," **NO!** "Ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September. I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Crap," I muttered under my breath as the crowd cheered and clapped at the news. Hermione was bouncing up and down in glee. Harry's hand slipped from my own and was replaced by all of Lockhart's books. Well, atleast they're free.

I craned my neck around to search for Harry only to find him slipping his books into Ginny's cauldron. Miffed I sauntered over to Ron and dumped them in his.

"Here, I'll buy my own." I said with a cheesy grin before skipping back into the cue leaving behind me a bewildered Ron. Once I got all of my books and things I wandered over to Harry who was in danger of being annoying by a horrific beast also known as 'Draco'.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. I walked up calmly to Harry and watched with amusement as a small blush appeared upon Malfoy's cheeks. "_Rosalie,"_ he breathed; a goofy smile streached upon his face.

"Hey," I said with a sarcastic wave before turning to harry. "Molly's wondering if you'd like your books signed." Translation: "Do you want to kick his ass or shall I?"

Harry must have understood for he replied with "No, I'd much rather do it myself..." We smirked at each other.

"_Famous _ Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page." He let out an angry sigh before staring at me pleadingly. "_Please_ tell me you're not going out with _him_?"

"So what if I am?" I challenged resting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow at the platnum blonde.

"For one...he's a half blood and for two, why want him when you can have me?" He smirked. Is he for real?

"Oh piss off Malfoy," I growled at the same time Ginny yelled "Leave him alone!"

"Potter, you've got yourself _two girlfriends!"_Malfoy drawled. "It even occur to me that you'd be able to get _one_ girl let alone _two_,"

"Hey Malfoy?" He turned to me with a questioning look. His lips turned into a slight smirk.

"You've got spit on your shoe," He looked down and then up and then down and up again quite comically.

"No I don't..."

"Oh...well now you do," and with that I spat a great load of saliva on his shoes with a loud splat before wandering off towards the books as causal as one can be. Laughter enveloped me as I picked up arandom book and began to read.

"What's going on?" I heard Hermione ask as she flicked through a transfiguration book next to me. I despise transfiguration. Something _always_ goes wrong. There was that incident when I made a cow appear...and that time I accidentally set all our homework on fire. Accidents like things blowing up or catching fire happens _all the time_ depending on the wand and if Seamus Finnigan's in your class but the whole cow thing...that's a bit rare. Professor M says that's what makes me unique. I think the gold flakes is what makes me unque but apparently not to her.

"Encyclopedia of toadstools..." I muttered as I looked at it. I turned it over before flipping it back to the cover again. "Neville might like that," I placed the book back in it's place on the shelf before shuffling back to Harry whose face was redder than Rons hair.

Standing next Malfoy was Malfoy senior and you could clearly see the family resemblance. Long platinum blonde hair that draped across his tense shoulders and ice blue eyes that were a shade colder than his sons; he was wearing a smugger expression than when he was in Borgin and Burkes.

"Well, well, well, who might you be?" I heard his cold voice ask. Clearly he was speaking to me but whatever, that ass doesn't deserve an answer. I really should stop swearing shouldn't I?

Nah.

"You leave Rosie out of this," snapped Arthur Weasley. A warm hand rested upon my shoulder startled me a little. I looked up. The hand belonged to Mr. Weasley. I looked down again.

"Draco's Rosalie?" DRACO'S? I should bloody well hope not. NOT draco's Rosalie! NOT DRACO'S ROSALIE! "My, my son, you do sure pick them," I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"I'm not a bloody strawberry therefore he can't _pick_ me," I snapped only to get a tap on my shoulder and a very disapproving look from Hemrione. Why does she have to be so _sensible_?

**FEISTY?**

He reached into mine and Ginny's cauldron and picked out the two books. Ginny's was a very battered copy of _A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _while mine was a glossy new 'Standard book of Spells' by Miranda goshawk.

"Obviously from a rich family," he dumped the books back into our cauldrons. "Not bad Draco," Well, at least I have the 'Malfoy seal of approval'. "Pureblood...nice hair..." Nice hair? What is he? A fucking hairdresser? "...forgein, _clearly_," Racist pig. "Dear me Arthur, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Ouch, that was low. Well, atleast he stopped talking about me.

All I saw was red. Ron was red, Ginny was red, Gred and Forge were Red, Harry was red, Arthur was red and they were all standing infront of me. Not sure when that happened but it did...and all I wanted to do was karate chop his brains out and feed it to the pigeons.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," replied Arthur coolly.

"Clearly," said Malfoy senior as he gazed around the shop, his cold eyes training towards Hermione's parents. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower, then again..." his eyes searched my own as peeked out from behind Fred. They seemed less cold as I looked into his and he looked into mine.

It all happened so suddenly. One minute Malfoy's cold eyes were on my own and the next 'poof', he was flown backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came rumbling down on all of our heads.

"Go get him dad!" George chanted as he and he twin jumped up and down. "Wooh!"

"Nadyavam se , che zadnik poluchava tova , koeto zasluzhava , shibano kopele_,"_ I growled. Turning round I discovered Ron, Harry, Fred and George all staring at me blankly. "What?"

"What?" they chorused.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" exclaimed George.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously _not_!"

"You just spoke in Japanese!" Exclaimed Ron. Japanese?

"No, Bulgarian Ronald," piped in Hermione.

"well, I am part Bulgarian, geez I thought you knew that!" They all turned sheepish. Another shower of books landed on our heads. I picked one up and threw it randomly only to hear a loud CRASH and more books fell on us. Hehe, must have hit a book case.

"No, Arthur, no!" I heard Mrs. Weasley exclaim as she stomped up toward her husband shortly followed by the shop assistant.

"Gentlemen, please—please!" he cried.

"OI!" I yelled as loud as I could. The entire shop turned deadly silent and Hagrid marched up to Arthur and Malfoy who had frozen during mid punch.

By the look of things, and the fact Arthur was holding it up, Malfoy senior had just been struck across the face by the _Encyclopaedia of Toadstools_ I had skimmed through earlier. Huh. Small world.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up—" boomed Hagrid.

"Wow, Rosie, never knew you could shout that loud..." mumbled Harry as he rung out his ears. "Next time make sure I'm not standing right next to you...it's not particularly pleasant having someone yell in your ear,"

"I know, happens all the time...oh and Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kore was nihongodesu," _(That is Japanese)_ I stated with a smirk. "That's Japanese...and tova e bŭlgarski. See the difference?" _(This is Bulgarian,) _Hermione laughed while Ron just gawked at me.

"You speak Japanese?" was the first thing that came from his lips.

"Dāngrán,"_ (Of course) _I stated as if it were completely obvious, eyebrows raised to the top of my head.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye only to see Malfoy senior strut away from Hagrid and Mr and Mrs. Weasley in a very Snape-like manner dragging Malfoy junior behind him. The platinum blonde slytherin winked at me as he stalked behind his father.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," I heard Hagrid. My eyes widened almost comically as Hagrid lifted Mr. Weasley off his feet, straightened his robes and then set him back down gracefully. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that—no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter—bad blood, that's what iti is—come on now—let's get outta here." That was a little harsh. One can't be judged by one's family. Harry was raised by the Dursleys and he turned out fine...sort of.

* * *

"Well, what now?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders up and down a bit. Suddenly there was a strange chirping sound followed by the flap of wings.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked pointing at a wall. I cocked my head to the side.

"Ron?" I shoved my hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" He kept slapping it away but I kept putting it back.

"Stop that!"

"No!"

"Stop it!"

"Never!"

"Just—"

"ARTIE!" I interrupted Ron with a yelp. My loyal feathered friend had flew all the way from the weasleys to Diagon Alley just for _me_.

His feathers were all in a disarray as he perched himself upon my shoulder with a sigh. A satisfied chirp rumbled from his chest as I stroked down his back from his head lightly with a finger. "You poor thing," I sighed. "You missed all the excitement,"

"Rosie, what other languages can you speak?" Hermione asked. Her hair was all puffed up and bushy, as per usual, but today she looked slightly different. Today, she was wearing a smile. A goofy one. A very big gooy smile. Did Ron ask her out? Oh goody!

"Never mind that, Hermione, what's got you so happy?" She blushed under everyone's curious gaze.

"I—I—I just met G—Gilderoy," she replied with a goofier goofy grin. I sighed, oh well...Ron can ask her out another time.

"For the love of a china man, Hermione, he's a phony!"

"How do you know?" she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I—I don't know! I just know that I know even though I'm not sure how that I know because I certainly haven't read it somewhere for if I did then I'd know where I'd read it and I'd know that I did because I have an eidetic memory...so all I know is that I know he's a bloody fake!"

Several pairs of eyes stared at me blankly. The majoritoy of them were confused while one in particular looked amused, and that my friends was Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh poppy," I heard her mutter. I just ignored it. Maybe she needs poppy's for morphine or something? Do magic folk even work with poppy's? Maybe I should look that up...I don't know. I seriously can't be bothered right now.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked after a few times of opening and closing her mouth.

"I basically just told you that I'm not entirely sure how I know this but all I know is that he is absolutely 100% a fake. It's just a really weird feeling..."

"a weird feeling?"

A sweaty hand slapped my forehead. I scratched at it drawing a little bit of blood. Only a little. The hand retracted immediately only leaving the slight trace of sweat, ew.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"You were feeling up my forehead! I had a right!" I growled, flicking him on the forehead.

"No!" growled Ron. "You did that to me so I only thought it fair that I did it _back!"_

"Oh shut up you tit mouse!"

"What did you call me?" Ron asked slightly confused. I was confused myself. I just called him a tit mouse...what's a tit mouse? Did I just make that up? I'm sure there's a bird called a titmouse but whatever.

"A tit mouse...I just got a little carried away, sorry," I replied sheepishly as we all walked away. I linked arms with Hermione before grabbing Harry's and doing the same while Hermione did the same to Ron.

Artie flew off my shoulder and soared into the air. It was clear to me he was heading home.

If I'm honest I'm not entirely sure what to make of today. I mean, what is Draco's problem with me? He thinks he's bloody in love and I don't like it. No sir, I don't like it one bit.

I frowned as I turned to Ron as we walked down the road. Everyone stopped.

"You're still a tit mouse,"


	5. Chapter 5 - Journey to Hogwarts

**It's shorter than the last chappy...by about 3000 odd words...hehe. **

**Disclaimer - I don't harry potter.**

**Any mistakes in this is mine because I haven't read over it...you can do that for me and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The return to Hogwarts**

The smell of food hit my nostrils as I entered the Weasley's perfectly messy kitchen. It was just calling to me. Roast chicken with roast vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy.

I gazed at all the food with a hungry look on my face. "Oh, our last supper," I beamed. Everyone looked at me weirdly. "That might have come out wrong..."

"Sit down," I didn't even have a chance to react before I was shoved down in the empty spot next to Ron. My ginger friend grinned up at me; a string of chicken stuck between his teeth.

"Hey Ron," I smiled sweetly all the while suppressing a shiver of disgustment.

"Disgustment?" asked Arthur Weasley. "Is that a Muggle term?" My eyes widened in horror while his widened in excitement at the prosprest of learning more utterly _fascinating _things about Muggles.

"Crap," I growled ignoring the six raised eyebrows. "Sorry Mr. Weasley, I was talking to myself...just a word I made up."_ Great_ Rosie just _great_...now they'll think you're completely bonkers.

He glanced at me worriedly. "You do that often?"

"No," I said quickly at the same time Harry replied "Yes, all the time."

I glared at Harry. "I do not!" I protested.

"You do sot!"

"Since _when?_"

"Since always!"

"Children, not at the table," chirped Fred and George. I stared at them incredulously for a moment before falling into hysterics. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

I plodded toward the bathroom sleepily; a towel clutched in my left hand and my glow-in-the dark toothbrush in the right. It was a birthday/valentine's gift from evan, my step-cousin. It had cute little stars on it and everything.

I spied from the corner of my little eye Ginny scurrying in the same direction as I; a bottle of shampoo clutched in her left hand and her fluffy white towel that reminded me of marshmallows in her right.

Naturally, I sped up. If she thought she could beat me then she was sorely mistaken. I can run pretty damn fast when I want to.

Growling I rushed faster and faster. Ginny's little legs rushing almost s fast as my own long ones. I seem to be getting taller and taller these days.

The need to urinate suddenly hit me full force and I began acting like I was running the marathon. A hop, skip and a jump later I was sprawled across the floor and Ginny stood triumphantly above me; a smirk present on her freckled face.

I glanced over my shoulder lifting my head slightly before flopping back down. I gave a lame wave over my shoulder in that direction.

"Oh, hi harry." I grinned slightly out of breath; my chest going up and down.

"I'm not falling for that one again _Rosie_," Ginny replied, her smirk slowly getting bigger by the minute. Yes, I've done that to her before...and she fell for it...several times.

"Hello Rose, are you all packed?" Harry replied, his head peeping round the corner. Ginny froze still and I took that moment to get myself up.

"Yeah, I didn't have that much to pack anyways...just the regular stuff really. I had fun shoving Lockhart's face into Ginny's bag though." I leaned over and plucked the shampoo bottle out of Ginny's hand while she was still frozen; her mouth popped open like a fish out of water. "I can't believe we're leaving for Hogwarts today..." Ginny slowly started to waken from her frozen state. "_Anyway_, nice-talking-to-ya-harry-gotta-go!" I rushed out all in one breath as I swiftly made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

I swung my little black velvet bag over my back and carefully walkd down the stairs, one step at a time.

"HURRY UP!" I lost my footing slightly at the sudden sound and tumble down the _stairs_...step by bloody step.

"Oh, the pain..."

"Get up!" I laid sprawled at the bottom of the stairs right at Ron's feet he took that advantage to kick me.

"Stop it," He kicked me again. "I said stop it!" He kicked me once more.

"Just get up!"

"If you stop bloody kicking me then _maybe_ just _maybe_ I'll be able to!" The kicking stopped. Thank heavens. My hair flopped down in my face as I attempted to right myself. I was wearing one of Ron's baggy Chudley cannon's shirts and a pair of his jogging trousers. In my right hand I held a baseball cap. I wasn't sure who it belonged to but I knew for sure I'd look like a boy in this outfit.

"_Rosie_, what _are_ you wearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly sounding far too much like my aunt Mirielle. Thank goodness I'm nowhere near that fat, hormonal, pregnant cow. She'd dress me up like a freaking doll and make me march about serving tea as she chatted about the weather to Mrs. Lichtenstein.

"Clothes," I curtly replied. My hands subconsciously picking at the hems.

"Change, now." She clapped her hands and a deep blue dress appeared, folded neatly. "Here, it was a gift for Ginny but it didn't quite fit." Begrudingly I took the dress and stomped up the steps back into Ginny's bedroom and changed, stuffing Ron's clothes into my bag. I certainly wasn't going to wear a dress to Hogwarts.

I glanced in the mirror and sighed. The dress framed my body perfectly accentuating my curves in all the right places unfortunately. I huffed and pleat my hair into a long pleat before shoving the cap on my head and sliding down their banister and landed on my bum at the bottom with a large bang. The floor was dusty and my bum hurt.

"Come now, into the car."

* * *

We reached King's cross at exactly quarter to eleven. Yes, we were running late and this time it was my fault. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolley's for our trunks, minus my own, and we all hurried into the station. Artie flew loyally by my side. I wasn't going to put him in a cage, I didn't even _own_ one.

I caught the Hogwarts Express last year simply enough. I did have some bother getting onto the platform but it all sorted out in the end.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley as we arrived at the brick wall. I was not looking forward to running through _that_. I glanced at the clock, crap.

"_Great_, we have exactly five minutes to causally disappear through the barrier without being noticed by muggles...just _great." _I was ignored.

Percy went first, then Mr. Weasley, then Gred and Gorge and finally Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who was shaking with nerves.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry. I rolled my eyes before pushing past them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_," I protested. "Ladies first,"

"_Ladies first,"_ mocked Ron; Ass. "You're no lady!"

"According to my Aunt I'm an 'impeccably ignorant young lady that needs to grow up', _see Ronald_, she called me a _lady_ therefore_ ladies_ first." I smiled cheekily before running straight toward the wall and _SMACK! _I ran straight _into_ the wall..._great._

"FUCK!" "ROSIE!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Blood was pouring from my nose and tears stung at my eyes but nothing fled. "Ouch," Harry, the more sensitive of the two, came up to me and wiped the blood away with a crumpled old tissue while Ron rolled around on the floor laughing his ginger arse off.

I shivered as Harry's cool hands brushed against my cheeks. They felt so rough yet soft at the same time.

His emerald green eyes stared into my own brown ones, flooding with concern. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," NOT! "Why couldn't I get through?"

"I dunno—" began Harry. I looked around only to discover we'd attracted a crowd.

"You two try and figure something out while I'll...deal with _them,"_ I wildly gestured to the people behind me. Harry nodded and dragged his trolley over to Ron.

"Hello!" I waved to the people and they all looked weirdly back at me before walking away except for one.

"Are you alright dear?" and elderly woman asked politely. I smiled kindly at her but it probably only turned out as a wince.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I slipped and crashed into the wall," I pointed to the gateway. "I'll be fine, just a little blood..." Ugh blood...

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Let me get my grandson, maybe he'll help," There was a loud crash behind me but neither of us budged. I had a funny feeling I knew _exactly_ what had just occurred behind me.

"No, no, no, no it's fine Miss, really..." Her curious blue orbs were full of curiosity as she glanced at me. "I'm with them..." I pointed behind me only to see Harry and Ron upside down with their trolley's bent all the while being yelled at by a guard. Hedwig's shrill shrieks pierced the air like a knife. I turned back to the old lady with a big grin before slowly backing away from her.

"Oh...hehe...I'll just go see if they're...hmm...alright, thank you...err...Miss...goodbye!" I waved 'bye' to the lady and rushed over to Harry and Ron though I could still feel her eyes on me.

"I'll take from here," I said to the guard. He looked apprehensively at me for a moment before taking one large step back at nodding.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" A few people stopped to stare though the elderly woman from before was laughing.

"Rosie—" started Ron.

"W-we were just—" stuttered Harry.

"_W-we were just_—you were just WHAT?" I snapped. I was furious and when I was angry no one ould stop me...I was _not_ force to be reconed with. "Going to leave me here by myself were you?" At this point the elderly woman had laughed so hard her dentures flew out of her mouth and slid at my feet.

"Sorry, we didn't—"

"SHUT UP RONALD! Honnêtement, je ne peux pas croire que vous deux. Que pensiez-vous? Je ne peux pas le croire putain! Vous êtes une bande d'idiots ... pouah!" _(__Honestly,__I can not__believe you__two.__What were you thinking__? __I can not__fucking__believe it__! __You are__a bunch of idiots__...__ugh!) _ I yelled as I kicked the dentures disgustingly back towards the old lady.

"Ummm...Rosie?" harry asked tentatively.

"QUOI?" _(WHAT?)_

"You're talking in French," the boys replied at the same time. I blinked at them.

"Suis-je?" The started at me blankly. I cleared my throat a little. "Was I?" They nodded. "Sorry, anyway...you two are idiots...The End, now let's move on, we've only got...Ten seconds," They leapt into action and began pushing on the barrier with all their might.

I walked up and gently touched it expecting nothing to happen and...Nothing did happen. Absolutely freaking nothing, we were fucking stuck.

"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

"No," I replied snarkily while Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

"—and I didn't have any to begin with, it's all galleons." I took out a handful from my bag as if to prove a point before shoving it back in.

I watched with amused eyes as Ron pressed an ear against the cold barrier.

"Ron?" He glanced over in my direction as if to say 'What?' "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He frowned at me.

"Trying to see if I can—nope, can't hear a thing," He said tensely. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

"How about you two go wait by the car and I'll wait for them here to tell them what's up," I said to Ron who suddenly perked up.

"The car!" his eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

"What about it?" Harry and I asked.

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

"But I thought—"

"NO!" I cut in. "Absolutely not, I'll stay here and you two can go off gallivanting in that death trap but I'll stay _here_," I crossed my arms and sat down with my back leaning against the barrier.

"Shut up Rosie," I glared him. "We're stuck, right?"

"_No,"_

"Shut up Rosie," I glared at him again. "And we've got to get to school, haven't we?"

"_No, not at all,"_

"Rosie, shut it!" I spat on his feet. "Disgusting— anyway, even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy—"

"The decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery," I added.

"But your mum and dad..." said Harry, leaning over me to push against the barrier again. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. Oh, well then there's no point waiting here then is there? "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to apparate yet,"

A familiar chirp echoed in my ear. I glanced to the right only to find Artie's dark beady eyes staring into my own.

"...and _where_ have you been?" He simply chirped in reply. "Mmhmm...Is that so?"

"Rosie, stop talking to that bird and come with us,"

"Ron..." warned Harry.

"That bird? THAT BIRD?" I screeched. Artie stretched out his wings in preparation for a flighty fight. "He has a name!"

Artie darted towards Ron and began pecking at him between swoops while Harry just laughed.

"Now where is it we're going?" I asked once Artie calmed down. Ron was huffing and puffing by Harry's side all the while glaring at Artie. His face was red, his hair was all messed up and his t-shirt had a few holes in it.

"To the car," replied Harry and Ron. The latter glared.

"No, I'm not budging. I refuse."

"You're never going to get over your fear of heights if you don't...well...get over it,"

"Shut up Ron, I can _get over it_ another day," I snapped back. Ron smirked.

"Well, how do you suppose to try out for Quidditch if you can't even ride in a flying car?"

I never thought about that. I really honestly do want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team there's just something calling me to do it. It's like destiny or something. Wow, how cheesy was that?

"Oh alright, come on," I begrudgingly replied. We marched off through the crowd of nosey Muggles narrowly avoiding that elderly woman with the grandson who actually happened to be really fit.

I'm not even joking. He had sun-kissed blonde hair, a devilish grin and was a foot taller than myself. He also seemed to be around three years older than myself, not much, which meant either I'm super tall for my age or he's just tiny.

I gave him a wink as he passed him on our way out but he just stared at me blankly with those gorgeous forget-me-not blue eyes.

* * *

The old Ford Anglia was parked outside the station, obviously, at the side of the road.

I watched through amused eyes as Ron whacked the trunk of the ford several times in an attempt to get it open. I bumped him with my hip and tapped the trunk gently and with a click it unlocked.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked bewildered. "Only family can...I think,"

"Maybe I'm family," I winked at Ron in a joking manner; although, I very well could be related to the Weasleys.

That little mystery of mine involving my parentage is still yet to be solved. So far I have discovered what my parents look like and from what my dreams have been telling me her name was Poppy. Although, Mrs. Weasley calls me poppy from time to time which mean she knew my mother...well. They could have been best friends.

I chucked my bag into the back seat in an attempt to clear my thoughts before crawling in while the boys heaved their luggage back in. Gently, I took Hedwig's cage from harry, containing a rather grumpy owl, and set her to my left. Artie fluttered about the car before I grabbed him and shoved him the cage with Artie. Hedwig looked down at Artie incredulously as if to say "what the hell are you doin' 'ere?"

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron as he started the ignition with several taps of his wand. In the end I just handed him my own wand but got it back shortly after due to Ron's really weird complaints about is hissing.

Hissing? Seriously? Ron already mentioned that last Halloween when there was that whole troll fiasco.

_"Urgh, troll bogies," I groaned, watching Harry wipe the lumpy, gray, glue on the side of the troll's legs, disgusting. "Oi, Ron! My wand?" I yelled at the red head._

_"Oh, right here" He chucked it at me and it all but flew into my left hand, for my right was completely mangled. "That wands really weird, it kept...hissing," He said eyeing it strangely. It never hissed at me._

_"What core is it Rosie?" Hermione asked, I turned around to answer but she let out a shriek. "Rosie! Your hand!"_

_"My what—oh yeah, can you fix it?" I asked Hermione. "I'm not exactly ambidextrous"_

I remember that day well. Infact I remember everyday well, I can't exactly help it!

The seat vibrated beneath me as the car roared to life sending tingles up my arms. Shakily I peeked out the window only to see the whole of London, smoky and glittering below us, and it was beautiful.

"Hey guys, this isn't so bad—_what was that_?" There was a loud popping noise.

"Uh-oh," I heard Ron say from the front.

"Uh-oh _what?"_ I growled. "You know, I wouldn't have thought I'd die in such a _common_ way,"

"We are not going to die Rose, the invisibility whatsit just did though..." spoke harry softly. He had craned his neck to look me in the eyes as he said this and my heart melted. "—and what do you mean common?"

"Car crash, duh!" Harry looked at me weirdly before turning back to the front. Even I could see the slight smirk playing on his lips. After all, I was fighting a losing battle with a smile myself.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled and seconds after he yelled it, _not even giving me a chance to hold on to anything_, we shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy...very, very dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said me and Harry after I'd let out a terribly loud yawn.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this," I muttered to myself. They ignored me, figures.

"Dip back down again—quickly—"

"—but not _too_ quickly," I interrupted before letting out another long, loud yawn.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled sending a piercing pain straight to my head. "Right ahead—there!"

"Good, now I'm going to sleep," I mumbled sleepily before curling up in a ball, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_POPPY'S GONE!" I heard my father cry. He held me in his shaking arms and each time he spoke it sent tremors down my spine. _

_For some reason I felt rather dizzy and before you know it I'd thrown up...on his shoes._

"_Ew," whispered someone._

"_Shut it James, come here sweetie," a sweet voice whispered to me. I craned my neck around to get a glimpse at the source of the voice only to find a beautiful red head smiling down at me. Even though she was smiling you could detect a trace of sadness in her eyes. _

"THERE!" I woke up with fright at the sound of Harry's voice. My hair sprayed across my face and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Straight ahead!"

"Oi, I was sleeping!" I growled at Harry who at least had the nerve to look sheepish. I glanced out the window, expecting to see blue skies, only it was pitch black and covered in stars. Hogwarts castle could be seen from my window but not in great detail. It was _beautiful_ (the sky not the shadow of Hogwarts castle...that's just a shadow not at all exciting although I do admit it's a little on the creepy side). The little balls of gas lit up the sky like fairy lights on a Christmas tree bringing a pleasant smile to my face. _Oh how I do love Christmas._

The car shuddered suddenly wiping the smile from my face.

"Come on," said Ron as he gave the steering wheel a little shake, "Nearly there, come on—"

"What's-happening?" I rushed out in one breath.

"Don't worry Rose, everything will be...fine," Harry stopped as the engine groaned and thin spurts of steam leapt out from under the hood. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the edges of the seat almost painfully. The car continued to shudder.

"We are going to die, this is all you _fault!"_ Artie seemed to agree and let out a chirp of agreement.

"Rosie, shut up!" Ron and Harry snapped. The car wobbled again. At least we made it over the lake. I don't fancy going for a swim tonight. Wrestling with the squid is not on my to-do-list.

My heart dropped when there was a loud clunk, a splutter and then to our _complete and utter surprise _the engine died; _completely._

Aside from the Owl and the Robin nothing made a sound—and I mean _nothing_. As in the engine died and it was quiet, too quiet and far too quiet indeed.

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean _uh-oh_?" Then the car started to fall, gathering speed and heading straight for the solid castle wall as was expected. It's like we just came out of a bloody cartoon or something. You know when the character is suspended in mid-air for a few moments before realising they're about to crash and once they finally do—BOOM—they crash. "_Oh_..uh oh,"

"You _idiot!_" I screeched as we plummeted down from the sky like a shooting star only we were in a car.

"_Noooo!"_ yelled Ron dramatically. I fought the desperate need to roll my eyes. Seriously, could he _be_ more dramatic?

I could see him dashing from side to side as he swung the steering wheel from left right narrowly avoiding the wall by a few inches.

"What was it you were saying about us _not_ dying Harry?"

* * *

**Review please. Tell me your thoughts, your hopes, you dreaaaaaams, aaaaaaaaaaanything! Just...say something... I get lonely ): **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, i'm not french. **

**Anyway, I use google translate for any language used...such as any frenchy/bulgarian stuff. So if you can speak those languages and they are not what they appear...then blame google.**

**ANYWAY, Here a sort of filler chapter..sort of.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry, I don't own potter, I don't own Harry potter...I own Rosie though muahahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Arrival**

"STOP! STOP!" Ron yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield with his wand. What was _that_ going to do? Absolutely ducking nothing that's what!

"We're going to die," I stated.

"No we are not—" Harry began before noticing we were plummeting towards a really big tree and Ron, who was supposed to be driving, was paying absolutely not attention as he was far too busy attacking the car with a stick!

"WHAT OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry and I yelled before Harry lunged for the wheel only he was too late and we died. Ok, we didn't die but we hit the tree with an almighty CRUNCH before dropping to the ground. I smacked my head before tumbling down to the floor and squishing myself next to the bird cage containing Hedwig and feathers. I'm not even going to call him Artie and this present moment because he's pissing me off by squawking in my ear.

We were lucky.

"Are you okay?" I heard Harry ask urgently. He was a little fuzzy...he sounded fuzzy too. Feathers let out a chirp as if to say 'sure mate, I'm fine'.

"My wand," replied Ron, his voice shaking slightly. "Look at my wand—"

"I-I don't feel too good..." I mumbled barely a whisper yet Harry still seemed to hear me. I felt something wet trickle down my head leaving a sticky trail all the way down my neck. It itched. I wanted to itch it so badly.

"Bloody Hell Rosie," I heard Ron muttered.

"Just stay awake!" Yelled Harry as my eyes slowly begun to flutter shut.

"Stop yelling," I croaked. It was supposed to be a yell but it didn't turn out that way. I sounded like Trevor (Neville's toad).

"NO, you don't sound like Trev—" He was cut off by a loud banging. Something had hit the side of the car with a ridiculously large amount of force denting it. I watched through haf-lidded eyes as a deep dent appeared in the roof of the car after a large whack from whatever beastie was out there. Beastie, hehe, I sound Scottish.

"What's happen—?" Ron gasped. "AAAARGH!"

"What's happening?" I asked though it sounded more like 'Vat's happ'nin'.

"N-nothing," Harry stuttered. I struggled a bit before pushing myself up and looking out the window only to see a large branch heading straight towards me, spikes and all.

"Nuffin'?" I glared sleepily. "Ve're about to get strrruck by a vukin' tree, howz zhat nuffin?"

"ROSE! BEHIND YOU!" I glanced behind me, like Harry said only to see a tree heading straight towards my face. I felt inexplicably excruciating pain before everything went black; lights out.

* * *

"Mmmmm," I groaned before snuggling even deeper into the white fluffy blankets.

"Miss Thomas, it's time to take your medicine," I heard a voice say. I groaned and snuggled even deeper.

"_Miss Thomas_," Stupid fucking aunt never lets me sleep.

It didn't even occur to me that my Aunt never called me 'Miss Thomas'. Although...it really, _really_ should have.

"Fuck off," I growled before looking up, planning to glare at my aunt, only it wasn't my aunt. I felt all the blood drain from my face and I'm sure I was whiter than the really, very comfortable white blankets I was currently surrounded in.

"Oh...umm...hello," I grinned up at my absolute _favourite_ professor before diving back under the sheets.

"Miss Thomas, for once _please_ be co-operable."

"Eh...no,"

"MISS THOMAS," My head throbbed at the loudness of his voice.

"Oh ok, chill, no need to get your knickers in a twist," I crawled out the sheets and sat myself up. Professor S never changes, his hair will forever be greasy and his eyes will forever be cold, like his heart. Ok, that's a little mean...and he does let me away with much more stuff than the other kids _especially_ Gryffindors. However, he will always be an oily snake.

"Here," Snape said placing a tray which held three little bottles, one blue, one red and one purple.

"What are they?" I asked squinting; I could still hardly see them due to my eyesight being a little on the fuzzy side.

"Your _medicine_," he droned. _Ugh, his voice is so boring..._

"_Lovely,_ what do they do?"

He peered at me curiously before strutting over to Madame Pomfrey he whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded, and then pranced towards the door.

He took in a deep breathe pausing ever so dramatically before speaking..._what is with people and dramatics? Sheesh! "_Madame Pomfrey will explain everything," and with that he left. Well, not without a sneer or two.

* * *

"So?" She smiled at me before handing me the green bottle. "How long have I been in here for?"

"Half an hour at the most," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"When can I leave? Have I missed the feast? What did Ginny get sorted into? Are the boys alright? I hope Ron got a nasty bruise...I take that back, I hope they _both_ got nasty bruises," I rambled.

"Calm yourself dear, the boys are fine, from what I heard little Ginevra Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor—" _Oh joy "_—and the feast just ended, you can leave after you taken the potions," I mentally fist pumped the air.

"Now, drink," I did as she asked before spitting out some slightly, ugh it tasted of sweaty armpits and dust. The green liquid dribbled down my chin. She reached over and wiped it away with a napkin.

"What does it do?" I was referring to the potion, not the napkin. I thought I'd add that just incase you were a bit on the silly side.

"Makes you better, now drink up," I am so going to _kill_ Harry and Ron for getting me into this mess.

* * *

Shortly after I drank the potions I changed I left the mini hospital and made my way up to the Gryffindor tower. I would have changed but _unfortunately_ my clothes were in my little velvet bag and my little velvet bag was in my dorm room...in Gryffindor tower.

So I was _still_ wearing that bloody blue _death-trap_ of a dress and my hair was down. It was properly down and had cascade down my back. Madame Pomfrey stole all my bands and instructed me that I was 'Not to wear my hair up for a week'. Something to do with my head injury which is _so_ annoying; It means I have to brush it and wash it and everything like it's a fucking _pet _and –"Oof!"

I landed on the floor with a thud and was showered in papers. They floated down from the sky and a stray landed upon my head. I glared at it...since when did walls spew paper?

"Sorry," I mumbled before gathering all the papers up that I could find. A hand reached out to help and I took it graciously only to be pulled up and held in wonderfully strong arms. _My prince charming_...I looked up to face the eyes of my _saviour _and...Ew.

"If you wanted an autograph Miss Thomas, all you had to do was ask," Kill me now!

* * *

I stormed into my dorm before propelling myself at my bed and snuggling in. The bed creaked and groaned in protest before shutting up.

"Rosie?"

"Go away merhione," I mumbled.

"It's Hermione and WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she growled. I looked up into her eyes, stray hair fell into my face. I blew them away with a slight puff.

"Seriously, just...scat," I made a motion with my hands but she slapped them away and glared at me. I shrunk back a little. Damn, if looks could kill.

"Where-have-you-been, I've been worried _sick_. When Harry told me you were with Madame Pomfrey I _panicked_ and rushed down _immediately_ only to find out you _weren't_ there. So spill, where were you...and why are you wearing a dress?"

"Well, I left after Pomfrey gave me my medicine and then I walked into a wall," She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth as if to scold me but I cut her off. "Only it wasn't a wall...it was _Lockhart_ and he pretty much kidnapped me and made me fake sign a whole bunch of autographs for him as a sort of _punishment_ for being in that stupid car with the boys," I stopped to scratch my nose. "as for the dress, Mrs. Weasley forced me into it this morning and my change of clothes are in _this_ bag. I had to beg the fat lady into giving me her password..." I gestured to my little velvet bag.

"How did you manage to do that?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. Her fingers reached out to play with my hair but I pulled away just before she could grab a strand.

"I promised her I'd get her some random guy in a painting's number,"

My bushy haired friend looked at me strangely. "-but they don't have phones..." I rolled my eyes at her obviousnessity. Shut up.

"Painting number," she looked at me confusedly. "Basically the address, you know, the where abouts of this particular painting so she may access it instead of searching dozens of paintings for the right knight in shining armour,"

"Ah," she nodded before handing me my bag. A slight smile graced itself on her face. "I missed you Rosie,"

"Missed you too Mione," I gave a small smile back before jumping on her and knocking her to the floor in a great big mass of cuddles and squeals. We lay there on the floor laughing for a good few minutes before calming down. I took one look at Hermione, whose hair was all over the place, and started laughing all over again.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" lavender screeched. I peered across the room through narrowed eyes only to see her shadowy outline and her hair which was sticking up all over the place.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Hermione asked not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"_YES!"_ Lavender hissed back.

"Good for you then," was my reply. Hermione glanced at me before erupting into large guffaws while I settled laughing like a retarded seagull as per usual.

* * *

**One of my friends actually does laugh like a retarded seagull.**

**Love you. Review(: **

**MY LAPTOP BROOOOKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I''m on my parents fancy one...so all my documents are gone, ala poof! So, it won't be till a long long time that I won't be able to update and stuff. I am so terribly sorry xxx But I promise that when i do i'll update 4 whole chapters(: xxxxxxxxxxx Love youuu!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Howlers

**Hey, i'm so sorry. My father passed away in february and I haven't really felt like writing much. So this is just a little chappy for you as an appologie, I know it't not very long but I promise the next one will be longer...as soon as I write it. Love you all! xxx**

**Oh and if it's crap don't hesitate to tell me(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Howlers**

"Rose,"

"Go away,"

"Rose,"

"Go away,"

"_Rose_,"

"I said shut up Harry!"

"No you didn't," I lifted my head up off the table to glare at the insufferable pain in my backside.

"Well I meant that," I hissed like a grumpy snake in the garden trying to mind his own business but some idiot kept poking him with a snake. Harry was that idiot.

"I don't see why you're mad at me? I wasn't the one who crashed us into a tree," That was true. Ronald B Weasley. I still have no idea what that B stands for but I'll find out _even_ if it means I'll miss herbology which is first. I don't really like herbology all that much anyway but that's only because I'm allergic to some of the plants…and the compost makes my hands tingly.

"You're right," I flashed him a grin in attempt of dazzling with my smile. I think I scared him a little because he was looking at me funny. "Why…why are you looking at me like that?"

His perfectly perfect green eyes widened. "Like what?"

I imitated his weird look. "Like this,"

"I didn't look at you like that,"

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Yes, yes you did! You gave me that weird look right after I grinned at you," Ron was staring between us with his mouth half open. Porridge was trailing down his chin slowly looking simply lovely and lumpy. I threw a napkin at him. "Go wipe your chin, you're dribbling,"

"Wha?"

"Go away Ron," I threw another napkin at him before grinning at harry once more only to receive another weird look. This was the last straw. "What? What is it?"

"Your pointy teeth," My point teeth?

I threw him an amused smile. "My pointy teeth?"

"Uh….yeah,"

"Do you mean my incisors?" He nodded. "What about them?"

"They're big," I don't know why I like this guy. Maybe I should just give in to Malfoy's pleas.

"Yeah I know," I shrugged. My hand sneaked slowly across the table to sneak a slice of bacon off his plate. He didn't notice. Mua-ha-ha-ha.

"Mails due any minute—I think gran's sending some things over I forgot." Neville's voice said from my side scaring the bacon out of my hands moments before it reached my lips luckily it landed on my plate…which was empty.

I stabbed it with my fork before shoving it in my mouth. I love bacon—Harry's staring at me again.

"Hey, isn't that my bacon?" I pretended I couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't. There may be owls flying overhead but I knew exactly what he was saying. "I can't hear—WAAAH!" That bird is going to be the death of me.

"Errol!" Ron exclaimed pulling the grey fluffy feathered thing out of the milk jug where it tried to dive into. Not as impressive as it sounds, really. Milk was everywhere including all over my face. Feathers were plastered along my left arm making it look like I was either part owl or sporting a strange fashion statement.

Ron pulled the bedraggled bird out by its feet. I felt sorry for the bird as it slumped onto the table, unconscious. "Oh no,"

"Maybe you should do mouth to mouth," They all turned to me with looks of either disgust, amusement or both. I raised my hands in the air with a sheepish smile. "Kidding,"

"It's alright he's still alive," Hermione stated looking pointedly at me as I poked him with my wand. "Stop that Rosie,"

"Stop that Rosie," I mimicked her. I could practically hear her eye**s** roll.

"It's not that—it's _that_," If I were blind that wouldn't be helpful at all but I'm not, I can see. Ron was pointing at the red envelope clutched in Errol's beak.

"Sure it's a bit soggy but I know this _great_ hair drying spell that would—"

"It's not that either, it's a howler." A whatty?

I nodded. "Ah, a howler yes, I've read about them," Lies.

"Open it," Neville urged as the envelope started to smoke at the corners. "It'll all be over in a few minutes—"

"Fine," Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears and I followed feeling a little stupid as I did so. I had no clue what I was doing. I'm glad I did though (put my fingers in my ears) because a split second later an explosion of volume erupted from the letter. I felt some ceiling dust fall on my head.

"STEALING THE CAR!" uh oh. "I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO SURPIRSED IF THEYD EXPELLED YOU! WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN IT WAS GONE-"

Mrs Weasley's infuriated yells rattled plates and spoons, forks and knives as it echoed through the Great Hall. Students and teachers alike were swivelling around trying to get a good look at who was receiving the howler. I mean, come on…of course the teachers were curious. I'd be. I bet Snape is having a good old chuckle right now, creepy dude.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED. ROSALIE ALMOST DID! HER HEART STOPPED BEATING!" It did? "IT'S A MIRCALE SHE'S STILL BREATHING…send her my love," Mrs Weasley screamed. It was completely creepy, disturbing even how her voice changed so drastically from a high pitched angry scream to a gentle, concerned Weasley.

The amount of concerned eyes on me at that moment was unbearable. Mrs Weasley was exaggerating far too much. I pretty sure my heart didn't stop. I mean, Snapiekins would have informed me if it was that serious, probably.

"—ABSALOUTLY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHERS FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE….WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT…BACK…HOME!" That was harsh.

The silence was suffocating. The red envelope, which had fallen from Ron's hand, burst into bright orange flames. It reminded me of that time when Seamus accidently burnt my homework to a crisp. It was just a pile of useless ash.

Before I could stop myself my hands reached out, grabbed the soft yet still warm ash, and flung it in Ron's face. "I told you we should have just waited," he stuck his tongue out at me while shaking the ash out of his hair. "Oh real mature,"

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampire's (the book she was _still_ reading) with a snap. "Well," she began, looking down at Ron as she stood up tucking the book under her arm. "I don't know what you expected, Ron but you—"

"Don't tell me I deserved it!" He snapped.

Harry pushed his bowl of porridge away from him. Artie loved that. He came swooping down, perched himself on his bowl and started eating it, disgusting.

"Ron, you didn't deserve _that_…I mean, you weren't to know we'd be attacked by a tree…literally," I admitted. The silence that met me after my confession was a uncomfortable. I admit it wasn't much of a silence considering the majority of the hall was still struggling to stifle their giggles.

The ginger raised an eyebrow and gingerly leaned toward me…no pun intended. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"HAH!" They leapt back startled. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Professor McGonagall who was passing by at that moment handing out our schedules gave me a look. "N-yes?" She nodded and handed me my schedule. "Yes, yes I forgive you," I muttered offhandedly. "Thank you Professor M,"

She nodded in my direction before continuing down the table handing out schedules to the other Gryffindor's. "Herbology…_great,_"

"I know, it's going to be brilliant!" Chirped Neville gleefully. Clearly he doesn't understand sarcasm. "Hannah's in that class, she's a hufflepuff,"

I smirked suggestively at Neville. He took one glance at me and blushed. He knew what I was thinking. Hell, everyone knew what I was thinking.

"No Rosie, we're just friends," I continued smirking. Yeah right. "Stop that,"

"Fine, fine you're _friends,"_

* * *

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ron and I left the castle together with Neville, Seamus and Dean trailing behind. As we neared the greenhouse's we noticed the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Yes my friends that really is her name, I laughed myself silly the first time I found that out. A Professor Sprout teaching herbology, how ironic?

"It's freezing," I complained rubbing my hands together to keep them warm. The barrier I forced my friends to form around me protecting me from the wind didn't exactly help the cold. It was cold and windy and my head hurt.

"I told you, you should have worn your scarf," I span around to glare at Hermione.

I lifted up the end of my scarf and slapped her rosy cheeks with it. "I _am_ wearing my scarf, it's my nose, feet and hands that are cold." It was then that I noticed Professor Sprout, Professor Lockhart and the whomping willow. The great tree that almost murdered me was covered in bandages which gave me a very guilty feeling that I couldn't shake. Professor Sprout was marching down the hill with an arm full of bandages she obviously used for the great massive evil whacking devil tree. How she managed to get them on without being smushed is a mystery to me.

"Oh great," I said pointing toward the enthusiastic professor in the frilly robes. "There's Lockhart, whoop de doo!"

Hermione smacked me on the arm. "Shush, he's a hero?" Hero?

If he's a hero then I'm a Smurf. "Here he comes," she added giddily. Her face went bright pink the moment he opened his mouth. I did admit he was handsome but the fact that he knows that and flaunts it makes him incredibly ugly in my eyes.

"Oh, hello there!" Hermione swooned. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is!"

"_NO, why would we ever think _that_?" _I mock whispered to Ron.

"I just happened to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…" _Of course you have._

"Greenhouse three today chaps!" interrupted professor Sprout; her face a vision of irritation and disgruntlement.

"Awesome," I couldn't help but whisper into the crowd. A few even nodded in agreement. It _was _awesome, very much so. We had only ever worked in Greenhouse one but Greenhouse three is full of dangerous and much more awesome plants from what I heard…not that I like herbology all that much. Greenhouse three is just awesomer than greenhouse one.

I watched impatiently as Professor Sprout slowly took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door.

"Bleurgh," I said waving my hands around my face as we entered. "Stinks," Harry nodded in agreement. I didn't smell _bad_ just like someone spilled a great big bucket of fertiliser all over the room before spritzing the room with perfume like it was air freshener. It also smelled like dragon shit.

"Harry!" _**I hate my life.**_ "I've been waiting for a word-you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you Professor Sprout," as he turned his ruffled state to my herbology teacher I took that as my chance to escape and I slipped through the door undetected and sat myself in between Seamus and Neville. I admit it was a little hard to avoid Harry's pathetically helpless puppy dog stare but it was either a ruffled purple arrogant asshead or smelly plants.

I chose the plants.


End file.
